Changed Life
by YouYou098
Summary: A missing and prisoned person of great value. Orphaned child and babies. Rising Empire, Uprise of the Rebellion. Will the prisoned be saved and will the orphaned be reunited with family. A story of hope. Gender bend. Fem Hiccup, Hicca! Male Astrid Hiccstrid(Mid-End),minor pairings. Human toothless(sort of) TYD Star Wars AU
1. Prologue Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars.**

 **Author notes: This is my first story/fanfiction so I'm sorry if this is crappy, happy comments are welcome and constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **This was inspired by other HTTYD Star Wars Au's such as Path of a Jedi, Rise of the Night Fury, and HTTYD Star Wars Series. There may be slight ideas from them but very minor things.**

 **Pairing are still in the works but Hiccstrid will happen, other pairings will be minor, StoickxValka, and maybe Heathlegs (is that right), and maybe Rufflout. Please message me ideas of pairings for anyone but Hiccstrid, and StoickxValka. Their may be hints of Dagcup or Hiccami.**

 **I don't know if there will be any smut as of now, but there will at least be mentions of it and fluff.**

 **The will be some heavy violence scenes or occurrences.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex.**

 **I'm planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Prologue will be 2 parts long, then we will jump into the story.**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

Prologue Part 1

"Auntie... Auntie Hicca", a young feminine voice calls out to someone, over the quiet murmurs, snores, coughs and ventilation system. Amongst humans and aliens in a crowded, dirty refugee space transport, there is a semi circle of uncrowded space near a window, 4 figures are shown to be huddled around and on each other. Two who seem to be very young no older than 1, one who could only be a child, and the last is hooded and seems to be someone who could only be a teenager. The two smaller ones appear to be seated on the eldest ones knees and thighs.

Although the area is poorly lighted and the figures are dirty and grubby, their appearances are still noticeable, the youngest ones appear to be healthy, thin baby girls with auburn hair with bright red streaks reaching there ears, curious forest green eyes and button noses, and baby fat cheeks and chin, who appeared to be no older than 6 months old, dressed in baby clothes that appeared to be once wealthy and fashionable clothing but had been worn to much, with dirt and milk stains on them. These two were looking outside the window into space while speaking baby babble to each other in some form of baby conversation.

The Child appearers to be leaning on the oldest, again she is a young girl, though it appears she is around 10 years old. She has a slim and assumably slightly taller than average height for her age, raven black hair in a plait that reaches the top of her chest over her shoulder, a pointed chin, and large electric green eyes. She is wearing a light grey sundress that once lost its shine and brightness, with dark grey breachers, both covered in stains.

The child speaks and it appears to be the voice from before, "Auntie Hicca... I want to go home... I miss home... Please can we go ho-", she cuts herself off with whimpers and sobs. These Whimpers and Sobs soon get cut off when she gets placed in the older ones lap with her face in the eldest ones chest.

The oldest one answers the question whom we can assume is Hicca, "I know Heather I know.. but we can't return home.. your brother, my _husband_ did something horrible...", she spat husband out like venom,"and no I will not tell you now", Hicca adds the last bit when she notices the Child-presumably named Heather - open her mouth.

It is now the Hicca takes off her hood that seems to be apart of a jungle green and brown cloak, her figure is obviously female, with high similarities to the babies, with the auburn hair that travel underneath her cloak, emerald green eyes, button nose, and slight baby cheek fat. The differences are only there due to age because it is obvious she is older. Her figure is shown to be petite with a belle average for her age height, and lean body giving off 12 - 14 years of age, but considering she has a 'very' modest chest that could very much be a Childs pillow - well what is seen because currently they are being a pillow for a sobbing child - and what appears to be noticeable curves that could sway side to side, and an aura around her that speaks wisdom, power, maturity and nurture, giving off a more appropriate age approximately 17 years old.

Soon the silent sobbing changes to sniffles of laughter, because the two babies appear to trying to take Heather off Hicca's chest, by grabbing her hair and ears with their baby hands pulling her off.

Hicca joins in on the laughter while chucking out,"Sorry Heather, but it looks like Solana and Selena want their pillows and feeding stations back", she moves Heather but continues speaking,"come on Baby Boos' time for you to feed and go to sleep". She positions one baby on each breast. Hearing Heathers giggles Hicca sighs out in a sarcastic matter, "I swear I'm only their food source, not their mother but pillow and food", the apparent mother signs out dramatically. She looks over to and see in the dim light that she is shaking uncontrollably on Hicca's shoulder through giggles.

"I love you Hicca... *yawn* I'm going to go to sleep Hicca"

A light but genuine smile reaches Hicca's face as she sees the Heather and the Babies asleep she kisses Heather's forehead ,"Goodnight Heather, its all going to be o-", she never finished as alarms went off throughout the ship, waking up or startling all passengers - somehow not Solana and Selena - including Heather.

"Wha... Whats happening Auntie... *Yawn* Hicca", Heather slurs out.

Hicca looks out the window to see an Imperial Star Destroyer, before she is able to speak the old, rusted and unused speakers speak.

" _ **This is the Leviathan, Star Destroyer of the Galactic Empire, we are boarding your vessel searching for four female fugitives... this will only take a short time. Leviathan out".**_

Whilst this announcement for was announced, Hicca secured a hold of her daughters with one arm against her chest while her other arm and hand was dragging a confused but fearful Heather behind her. Hicca and family were squeezing their way through the jittery passengers towards a nearby escape pod.

Hicca's face showed nothing, but her eyes they showed annoyance, panic and fear. She was muttering 'sorry' to passengers she bumped into, and 'ssh' to her daughters, and come on towards her niece and herself.

Finally she reached the escape pod, she placed Solana and Selena in Heathers arms, then removed her cloak and placed it on Heather and wrapping it around the babes. Now Hicca's clothes consist of a tube top and miniskirt costume that hugs her body - now confirming all previous assumptions on her body being short around 5ft 4', large but modest chest and swaying curves, pale skin, and long auburn hair - **(For the clothes think of Ahsoka Tano's clothes)** the clothing is a light jungle green, and is cleaner than the other girls clothing. On her back side Her Auburn hair reaches her waist, covering her backbone and half covering a curved hilt and an object that is a long tube with a blaster muzzle coming off the side. Hicca takes out a piece of paper - something that is uncommon - and places it in Heather's hand.

"Heather sweetie I need you to hold onto this very tightly and only give it to someone who helps you ok sweetheart", Heather nods not fully understanding the situation, Hicca continues "I will find you not sure when but I will it may take time but I promise you I will", Hicca gives off a sad smile.

With Heathers other hand she reaches out a hand, then her pinkie finger "pinkie promise, Hiccy", Heather asks in a baby voice while calling Hicca what she called her when she was younger.

A genuine smile now crosses Hicca's face, she then hooks her pinkie with Heathers shaking it, "pinkie promise sweetie", Hicca's eyebrows furrow in trying to remember something, her eyes go wide in remembrance. She pulls out something seemingly out of thin air and places it around Heathers neck, "Now Heather I want you to keep this necklace ok", Mentioned girl nods, "it has something special in it that you will find out about when your older ok".

Hicca then places a kiss on all three girls foreheads. The stomping of feet and emotionless voices behind of saying 'area clear', brought Hicca's mind back to her. She starts to exit the escape pod while saying softly and sadly, "see you soon I love you", there were tears in Hicca's eyes, "Heather look after your nieces...*sniff* see you soon... *sniff* I love you". She shuts the the escape pod door, waving goodbye to her daughters and nieces, and ejects the pod from the ship. ' _Now I need to give them a distraction_ ' Hicca thought to herself.

She runs down a hall of the dimly lit transport and stumbles upon, storm troopers "Great, troopers they found me", she exclaimed loudly and most importantly sarcastically. Then running off to the next escape pod area through the crowd of now fearful passengers. ' _They found me, time for a game of chase'_ , she thought then added ' _why are my thoughts so childish... right baby daughters'_.

The apparent troopers surrounded Hicca while shouting, "we got her", "Get down on your knees", "surrender", and most importantly "Sir, She's running towards the escape pod".

Hicca was about to enter the next escape pod to 'escape', but heard a cackling mad - some may say deranged - laugh. It was this moment that Hicca groaned, because only one person has such an idiotic laugh, she turned to face the cackling fool. The person she sees seems to not of changed at all in the past 3 months, Hicca thinks to herself ' _the same red headed ass hat',_ nowdressed in what appeared to be a black chest plate with a silver dragon inscribed onto it, and black breachers **(think of RTTE Dagur but black)**. She continues to think in praise sarcastically to herself ' _the one and only Dagur 'the Deranged' Oswalderson, Heather's brother and therefore my hus-',_ Her thoughts are cut off by...

"Wifeyyy Hicca... there you are..." he sing songs in a highly energetic and playful voice that causes a sigh to come out of Hicca Mouth.

' _Husband_ ', thought is finished, whilst pulling off the long tube with attached blaster muzzle off her back whilst pointing it at Dagur.

"Now now now, I'm supposed to be mad at you for taking my sister and our daughters", seeing Hicca about to snap back at him he sighs then continues, "Troopers, stun her" he motions to the darkness behind him where 10 troopers appear with E11 rifles, and start firing stun blasts at Hicca whom returns with blaster bolts from her long metal tube that now illuminated by the blaster resembles a lightsaber handle with a trigger and blaster muzzle, it appears to be a lightsaber-blaster hybrid.

Whilst the skirmish was continuing stormtrooper reinforcements kept on flooding in to replace the dead troopers. Now coming from the two ends of the hallway at least 15 Stormtroopers were on each side of her trying to stun her but alas not succeeding. Hicca was twisting, swerving and flipping her lithe and apparently rubber band flexible body in ways that some would conceive as impossible. Frustration was etched on her face, each trooper and their brains she scattered on the hallway walls another white bucket head of a stormtrooper would replace them.

Seeming to of have another she grabbed hold of the curved hilt on her back, pulling it out in front of her in her left hand and the hybrid weapon in her right. Activating the hilt a bright, straight, metre long, white energy beam erected from the blade, the hilt now shown as a lightsaber. The erect lightsaber soon grew longer now 4 metres long, near 3 and a half of which - from the hilt - seemed to be limp and not as bright as if it was weaker, this point was proven when Hicca wound up the weaker part of the lightsaber beam around her wrist to elbow of her left arm. Still twirling and swerving past stun blasts, her left hand got to the end of the limp lightsaber energy, it started to straighten out but still weak as if another handle was there, this handle was slightly longer than a foot long, at the end of the handle was a curved lightsaber beam that appeared to be at full strength - meaning its deadly - this curved beam was around a foot long. The handle and blade resemble a sickle, while the limp energy resembled a chain **(This is a Jedi version of the kusarigama)**.

A few of the troopers stopped in shock and awe, while some were firing and the others were staring, Hicca let loose of some of the 'chain' and started to spin it in an arc over for a few seconds until she let go of the 'chain' launching it at one side of stormtroopers, grabbing onto the hilt of the lightsaber she pulled the extended lightsaber beam in an arc once it reached the stormtroopers. This one attack decapitated the entire line of stormtroopers on the left side hallway. As she was pulling back the chain she didn't notice Dagur in the right hall tossing a stun grenade, as she turned with rewound up 'kusarigama' she noticed the grenade, as a last attempt to 'send off the kids', she launched the other escape pod before she felt as though she was electrocuted, with one last thought 'stay safe, I will find you', and then blacked out hearing the stomps of boots and the deranged laugh of her husband.

Dagur was cackling in madness 'finally I find her... finally" Dagur thought while exhaling loudly, then childlike added, 'time to collect my precious daughters and adorable sister', just on that last thought his com went off,

 **"Lord Dagur we-",**

 **"What's my name", Dagur interrupted,**

 **"U-uh s-ss-sorry Sir... Lord Deranged, we have a problem",** the man over the com stuttered,

 **"WHAT is the PROBLEM",**

 **"It's the escape pod my lord, we tracked it and it shows no life signs"** , Dagur heard and exhale of breath on the other side of the conversation, **"And we have recently discovered another escape pod had escaped... it is not showing on radar s-SIR",**

Another Storm trooper came over to speak to him but was decapitated by a red lightsaber, its owner Dagur, the lightsaber he held looked vicious, its design was like an ordinary single handed blade but what made it looked vicious was the featured two laterally facing vents, causing the hilt to look like a **'t'** , with these extra vents when activated the lightsaber had small red plasma blades coming out of the side of the lightsaber with the metre long blood coloured plasma blade on top.

Dagur turned to the rest of the stormtroopers that now only consisted of 30 out of the 100 he came aboard with, 'gotta admire her skills', he offhandedly thought then dismissed it. He turned to two stormtroopers and pointed at them while commanding,

"I want you to pick her up and sedate her", he then added in a snarl, "And nothing is to hurt her... if she is...", he the sentence by pointing at the decapitated trooper,"understood". The troopers nodded and picked her up one lifting up by her shoulders and the other by her legs, and hurried off to do what their lord requested.

Dagur looked out a nearby window while walking back to his Star Destroyer thinking of plans on what to do to Hicca to make her talk about where she sent off their daughters and his sister, what to do to keep her from escaping, and of any other ways to find his precious missing family that his wife so 'delicately' hid.

 **Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next part.**

 **Also I'm not sure of the size of each chapter but I will strive for around 1000 words.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars.**

 **Author notes: This is my first story/fanfiction so I'm sorry if this is crappy, happy comments are welcome and constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **This was inspired by other HTTYD Star Wars Au's such as Path of a Jedi, Rise of the Night Fury, and HTTYD Star Wars Series. There may be slight ideas from them but very minor things.**

 **Pairing are still in the works but Hiccstrid will happen, other pairings will be minor, StoickxValka, and maybe Heathlegs (is that right), and maybe Rufflout. Please message me ideas of pairings for anyone but Hiccstrid, and StoickxValka. Their may be hints of Dagcup or Hiccami.**

 **I don't know if there will be any smut as of now, but there will at least be mentions of it and fluff.**

 **There will be some heavy violence scenes or occurrences.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex.**

 **I'm planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in previous chapter).**

 **I have no medical training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the futures medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **'** _ **Hicca**_ **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

 **Prologue Chapter 2**

Location Unknown: Prediction Empire

Time Change: 1 day

 **Hicca Pov:**

Tired. Ache. Discomfort. Cold. Annoyance. Fuck I have an itch on my foot. ' _What the hell happened to me, *groan* what happened to my body_ ', Hicca thought, then continued, 'may as well face the music' and with that she opened her eyes and what she saw confused her. The room she was in was something she hadn't seen in a long time,' _well in this condition_ ', she offhandedly thought, the room she was in was a very top-of-the-grade military Medical room, the room itself was sterile white with no windows and only one door that looked impenetrable.

 **3rd person: (I Dislike 1st person, just can't write it)**

Around the room there was top of the art medical equipment stationed on the wall to her right in a very orderly fashion. There was a Bacta tank and ' _why is there a carbonite chamber to my left and in a medical room'_ , Hicca thought curiously, then continued to look around her expansive room. She also had an IV machine to her right that was connected to her arm, coming out of what ever unconsciousness her hearing started to come back, and she wished it didn't because all she could now hear was the constant mechanical - ear irritating - beep of a heart monitor that was connected to her finger. She then noticed that she was lying down on a medical bed with metal railings. The next thing she realised was that she was alone.

 _'Alone... Wait thats wrong I shouldn't be alone... who am I forgetting?',_ Hicca's eyebrows were furrowed as she thought furiously and deeply picking out any recent memories. Then is came to her.

"HEATHER... Where are YOU and the TWINS", she called out. No response, hearing nothing she tried to get up... but soon realised she was cuffed to the bed by her ankles and wrists, 'bit excessive' she thought, 'lucky for them they are excessive or this room wouldn't be sterile white' she chuckled at the added thought.

After testing the bonds of her restraints she decided to go into memory lane and headed straight to recent memories. After several minutes Hicca's face went blank for a moment, then smudge of panic, and lastly and more evident _**mother**_ _**rage.**_

 _ **"DAGUR, YOU**_ FUCKING ASSHOLE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. I WANT TO HAVE A _TALK_ WITH YOU ABOUT ONE, WHERE THE FUCK AM I. TWO, WHERE ARE MY KIDS AND LASTLY THREE, WHICH IS WHEN CAN I KILL YOU". Hicca raged on, after she finished she started to heavily breath in and out to calm down to state where she can think at ease with some control over her vengeful / dark imagination.

After her outburst a robotic voice started her from above, it sounded as if scolding someone, _'likely me_ ', Hicca thought to herself, then started to listen to the remaining part of the scolding, "-onestly Miss that language is unacceptable around anyone especially kids,", the voice now changed into robotically informative, "As to answer your question of where Lord Deranged is... he shall be arriving in 24.6 seconds".

After finishing the scolding Hicca could here the slight clunk of metal against floor tile, Hicca mind got distracted thinking of something very insignificant, ' _What type of Medical Droid was that, was it...'_ , and off went Hicca's train of thought, getting lost in the part of her memory labeled MEDICAL DROIDS... She was only snapped out of her train of thought of choosing between two Medical droids when she heard a door sliding, _'who could that be?_ ' she thought obviously forgetting the droids prediction of an arrival of a certain Deranged someone.

"Hicca Hicca Hicca... your awake, I was starting to worry", a voice spoke from her left in a child's voice. She didn't even have to look to know who spoke...

Sighing in annoyance she spoke calmly, "Dagur... it is so nice to see you", her voice then raised louder with an edge to it, "now that you are her I must ask what am I doing here and...", she now looked at him with a flare that could melt steel, with her voice now chilly sending shivers of nervousness down Dagur's back,"Where. Are. My. Daughters and Niece, Dagu-", She was interrupted by Dagur whom wore a commanding face and was using a rare strict voice on her.

"You mean OUR daughters, my sister whom is your sister in law not niece. The last of my family that you stole from me". His voice stopped, and his face and voice went soft, "all three are missing",

Hicca's face morphed into two emotions relief of Dagur not finding them, and the other emotion was panic, ' _what happened to them are they safe.._.' her thoughts continued. They only stopped when Dagur asked another question that brought rage straight back into her.

"Why did you take them and run... why, what did I do, what did I do wrong..." before he could continue his questions he was cut off by a snarl by his wife.

"I left with them because you became a monster, you became a SITH, you killed nearly all of them... the masters, the Jedi knights, padawans, and the fucking YOUNGLINGS, you fucking MONSTER.", she took a breath and calmed, "you wonder why I left you, the reason is so you couldn't corrupt them".

After her rant she glared at the shell of the man she had loved. His expression went from soft to emotionless, the only emotion shown was in his eyes and all they showed was grief that would soon turn into rage and insanity.

This insanity was shown a minute after her rant, but was a scary calm, insanity. He moved close to her left ear and bent his knees so his mouth was near her where he whispered, "I bet your wondering why there is a carbonite chamber, hmmm... hmmm". Despite having other questions and demands, Hicca nodded in curiosity.

"Well you see my dear clueless wife", the glare he got made him backpedal and pale slightly, "sorry... *cough* my dear _curious_ wife, _talk about strong minded",_ he added the last bit under his breath and continued, "since you are unable to tell me the location of our children and my sister I am going to do a little something to you so you don't age a bit till our little family is reunited".

Hicca's face showed one thing fear. She kept on mumbling incoherent words but couldn't speak.

Before she could speak Dagur started to cackle with laughter, "Ahhhh... finally Hicca Horrendous Haddock ||| Oswaldson is speechless. Now that I think about it I might every once and a while unfreeze you for a little bit", Dagur chuckled at the perverted comment and thought. He looked over at Hicca and saw the disgusted expression on her face, he then looked at her body and clothing then chuckled, "Don't look so horrified darling… you shouldn't of dressed like that if you weren't meaning to tease me", he finished with playfulness in his voice and a smirk on his face.

It was then that Hicca realised why she was so cold. She was barely dressed, she was wearing skintight shorts and only a sports bra ' _I think this bra is a size to small... wait why ain't I in my clothes... that PERVERT'_ Hicca ponders then screeches in her mind. Hicca takes in this information and scowls at Dagur. Face red, mouth open preparing to give Dagur an impressive rant - that could of made ship captains blush - but all that came out of her mouth was a slight grunt of pain.

 **(1st person Hicca)**

All I can do is see, I can't feel or hear only see and think. So much for that my vision is disappearing now. I guess this is the time they put me in the carbonite chambers, I can guess that because now all I can see is three things; a laughing and deranged Dagur / husband, that medical droid - that tin can probably sedated me - who looked emotionless and coincidentally the Carbonite Chambers that appeared to be coming closer to me... Well see you world, looks like I'm gonna be frozen for sometime... Wait would that be world, solar system or galaxy I am very confused. I can't see anything now I guess I'm about to fall asleep or frozen.

' _See you soon girls I might be behind schedule but I will find you...'_

 **3rd person**

As Hicca is being carbonated Dagur heads out of the medical room into a white wash hallway. Dagur lifts his wrist where his wrist com is located and orders two orders, "Admiral Thrawn I have two _requests_ , I wish for our finest trackers and observations teams tracking down my daughters and my sister. And I wish for a transport to the Citadel on Lola Sayu for my currently frozen wife. Her imprisionment is to remain classified, but you are able to inform the emperor". Not waiting for a reply Dagur turns his com off and continues down the silent and sterile hallway thinking of one thing much like his Wife, ' _I will find you daughters_ '...

Little did either of the two parents know that their missing family were going on an adventure of there own.

Location - Unknown/Space: Escape pod

Time change: none

In the blank emptiness of space a lone escape pod - that could use some upgrades or updates - is shown to be travelling in no direction and no destination. Inside of this escape pod was a seated raven haired girl known as Heather cuddling two asleep babies known as Selena and Solana. The only sounds throughout the pod was the quiet steady breathing of two babies and the silent sobs of a frightened 10 year old girl, wishing for her Auntie to find them.

2 hours later

Heather was slumped in her pilot seat with two babbling babies in her arms. The pod itself was just gliding through space with no destination in mind. All was peaceful, everything was quiet and calm.

" _ **Warning Warning, tractor beam locking on**_ "

Startled out of her dream and the sudden new movement of the escape pod, Heather fell out of the chair taking the twins with her. Confused Heather looks out of the pilot window to look for the intruder and reason for the alarm that had woken her up. What she saw in front of her frightened her, a large roundly curved cruiser with three horns at the front was there. Before she could panic or react the communication headset went off,

" **Unidentified escape pod, this is Chief Stoick 'the vast' Haddock, identify yourself and explain why you are in Berk's territory"** , the voice was clearly male with a heavy accent - the voice also seemed to be one that always spoke loudly.

Panicking Heather strapped the twins in the pilot seat as tightly as she could and picked up the Headset and spoke.

Location - Berk territory: Cruiser

Aboard a large and curved cruiser in a three figures stood around a communication table. These figures were all famous and all had unique features about them; one figure was a burly and overweight man, with a missing left arm and right leg - both had a prosthetic - , he was bald with a blond unibrow, the clothing he was wearing was armour much like the Mandalorian armour but it was designed to look like a dragon class known as the boulder class from his home world - Berk - that used to roam the realm making his armour bumpy and like a bludgeon, coloured light brown. This figure was known as Gobber 'the Belch' Smith, Colonel of Berk Navy. **(AN: Don't know his last name. And score for me for originality)**. Another figure around the table was a slender, tall woman - 6ft 1'- shrouded in Light auburn hair, clad in armour much like Gobber's without the bumps, but with retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps, and coloured silver, signifying the sharp class of dragons. This woman was known as Valka 'the Gentle' **(AN: Gentle *snort*)** Haddock, like Gobber she was a Colonel as well. The last figure was a Humongous man at 6ft 10' and was as wide as half his height, clad in Blood red armour like the other but with enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat **(AN: Thermal vision)** , these enhancements signify the dragon class of tracker. And mounted on his head was a braided flaming red beard, identifying him as Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, Grand Admiral and 'Chief' of his Home planet, and husband of Valka. All three of these figures were waiting for the response of the escape pod.

But what they heard surprised them, due to them expecting the Empire.

" _ **H-h-hi, p-pl-please don't h-hurt us, we are just looking for a safe place to wait for my Auntie, We are hungry and thirsty. We haven't eaten properly in days…*sniff*. We are running away from the big meanies… I think Auntie called them the Empire"**_ **,** came a quavering, frightened girls voice. Startled by the voice Valka took charge of the situation, shouting orders to save the escape pod and the little girl. After giving the orders Valka sprinted out of the Bridge with her husband and Gobber following moments later.

Location: Hanger of Berkian cruiser

10 minutes later

The escape pod had been guided into the hanger of the cruiser. Standing outside of the escape pod was Stoick, Valka, Gobber, a group of other officers, soldiers and pilots, a gang of 5 kids ranging from 10-12 years of age consisting of 4 boys and 1 girl, and last but not least an old hermit with a staff clothed in a sterile white doctors outfit. All were standing there waiting for the Pod to open to see the newest arrival.

Becoming concerned Valka moved towards the Pod and opened the back hatch to enter. Entering Valka could hear sounds of sobbing, crying and ' _Babies babbling what?_ ', Valka thought confused. Following the noises to a dark corner of the small Pod she found what she was looking for but what she saw was something she was not expecting. There in the corner was a young girl no older than 11 years was curled in a ball whimpering with two babies squeezed to her chest, whom were babbling unintelligible sounds… _'WAIT… what babies!?_ '. Cautious not to startle the child she crouched down with her hand out in a 'come with me' manner, and spoke, "Come on little girl… I won't hurt you just let me help you". The girl whom she didn't know the name of looked up and put her hand out, but instead of taking Valka's hand she put a note in her hand.

Taking the note from the Girl Valka unfolded the note and read it,

' **Please to who ever reads this, please look after my niece and babies I'm begging you. I have been separated from them because of the Empire. Please if you have a soul or heart don't let the Empire find them and treat them like your grandchildren or niece. I'm begging you, a mother is begging you to look after them. Once I escape the Empire I will search for them and find the, and repay you in any way. I don't know how long it could take days, weeks, months, or even years.**

 **The oldest is my niece Heather 'the hinged' Horrendous (Oswaldson) Call her Heather Horrendous ignore the Oswaldson . She is 10 years old and turns 11 on February 18th.**

 **The babies are my identical twin daughters and nieces of Heather. Their names are Selena Dusk Horrendous and Solana Dawn Horrendous. Selena has a darker emerald green eye colour, and Solana has a lighter emerald green eyes.**

 **They turn 1 at March 3rd.**

 **If you do look after them and please do I will repay you in anyway. Don't let the Empire find them. And never ask about Heather's brother or the twins father.**

 **From H Horrendous H ||| Oswaldson. (Soon to not be Oswaldson)**

Valka looked up at Heather now who had scared but hopeful eyes, then looked at the babes and couldn't help think, _'they look so much like my daugt… no stop Valka your daughter is probably dead or running away as a Jedi'_ , Valka sighed and looked at the 3 girls and spoke with a soft smile, "Hi Heather my name is Valka Haddock, can you remember anything about your life", the girls face went to thinking then sadness.

"Ummm not much, only a few things. Like Auntie Hiccy -", Valka mentally laughed at the obvious nickname, "my nieces, the Empire is trying to catch us, and Auntie was captured by the White bucket heads -", this time Valka cracked a smile, _'she obviously as a sense of humour of at least her Aunt did, *snort* white bucket heads probably mean Storm troopers'_ , "And that Auntie will find us… She promised". After she finished thinking something stroked Valka's mind, ' _she's lost most of her memory from these recent events_ ', she sighed sadly then looked at the girl and smiled sadly and softly.

Thats sad that your Aunt got captured dear but until she finds you would you like to stay with an old friend of mine his name his Gobber 'the Belch', he can be like an uncle to you and the girls", Heather's face changed to hope and fear.

"Is he nice, will he look after us", the young girl spoke.

Valka smiles, "yes he is nice and will look after you three nicely", she saw the girls face show relief and cautiousness, and then her mouth opened to speak cautiously,

"Can we see you again".

Valka smiled and thought of something, "of coarse you can see me again and you can call me Nana Val, ok…", she saw the girl's eye lit up with happiness, "but come on lets get out of here and meet your new uncle".

Outside of the Pod everyone was getting anxious, but that anxious changed to confusion. Especially for Gobber because out came Valka with a little girl and two babes in her arms, whilst announcing cheerfully to Gobber, "Congratulations Gobber you just became an official Uncle of these three". Gobber was snapped out of his confusion when the little girl ran into and hugged him with the babes and said, "will you look after us please uncle Gobby".

Gobber grinned and looked down at the three girls and hugged them while speaking, "Of course sweeties". Everyone looked at the Colonel and his new nieces and smiled.

 _And just like that the three girls were safe in a new home._

 _But little did anyone know that they truly were home with their Grandma and Grandpa, whom one had accidentally stepped into her proper role._

 **Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next part.**

 **Also I'm not sure of the size of each chapter but I will strive for around 1000 words.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Also sorry this is a few days past a fortnight, I was sick and it had been my Birthday a few days ago. Most updates will come on Friday-Saturday, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	3. Chapter 1: 7 years later - Heather

AN: In all honesty this chapter probably would of came later than 2 weeks but I got motivation by one of the reviews I had received. All Reviews sent are greatly appreciated and are used for motivation, influence or advice. They also tell me people are truly excited for the next chapter motivating my lazy a** to do the story and not play xbox or read other stories. With these reviews it makes me feel appreciated for the written work I am doing, making me start earlier on the next chapter rather than rush it on the last night I am meant to update.

Thank You all for the follows, Views, Reviews and Favourites they mean the world to me

How was this chapter?

This chapter nearly sent me crazy because for about a week and a half I didn't know how to start this chapter, I ended up deleting half of this chapter because it didn't seem right, I hope this chapter is decent enough.

(Makes sense for chapter) A squadron is X-wing-8 A-wing-7 Y-wing-5(Not including Leaders)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars.**

 **Author notes: This is my first story/fanfiction so I'm sorry if this is crappy, happy comments are welcome and constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **This was inspired by other HTTYD Star Wars Au's such as Path of a Jedi, Rise of the Night Fury, and HTTYD Star Wars Series. There may be slight ideas from them but very minor things.**

 **Pairing are still in the works but Hiccstrid will happen, other pairings will be minor, StoickxValka, and maybe Heathlegs (is that right), and maybe Rufflout. Please message me ideas of pairings for anyone but Hiccstrid, and StoickxValka. Their may be hints of Dagcup or Hiccami.**

 **I don't know if there will be any smut as of now, but there will at least be mentions of it and fluff.**

 **There will be some heavy violence scenes or occurrences.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex.**

 **I'm planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in previous chapter).**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver,

 **Mystery class - Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time**

Time to introduce Male Astrid and the gang.

Also for Future reference Hicca won't be coming back for a little bit

Chapter 1: 7 years later Part 1 - Heather

 _7 years later_

Location: Outer Rim - Berk Cruiser

3rd person:

In the peaceful blankness expanse of space, sprinkled with twinkling white dots, and the steady rate of green or red laser blast going to and fro… Wait Did I say peaceful? I meant chaotic expanse of space. Why was it chaotic? Well you see...

Standing aboard his custom Mon Calamari star cruiser - featuring 3 horns - known as 'Skullcrusher', Admiral/Chief Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock stood in his bridge observing the current battle through the front window, his fleet consisting of his flag ship commanded by himself and his old friend Gobber, One Mon Calamari capital ship known as 'Ice Blast' **(AN: Yep I named her Bewilderbeast, deal with it)** named affectionately by its commanders and his Wife Valka, 3 frigates and four Corvette Alderaan cruisers all of which he has half-forgotten the names of, and many squadrons of x-wings, a-wings and one squadron of y-wings. Were currently going against a very small fleet of the Empire that Stoick would of laughed at if he had not already lost a Corvette from the surprise attack that the Empire inflicted, the small fleet had consisted of; a Star Destroyer, a Imperial Light cruiser and two Imperial Gozanti class ships. Main word 'had', since the surprise attack all but the Star Destroyer - which had its shields destroyed and was currently turning to retreat - had been destroyed with very few Berk star fighter causalities.

"Sir the Squadrons are destroying the last of the tie fighters and are awaiting new orders", stated a officer from behind Stoick. Turning around Stoick nodded to the officer in acknowledgement and strode to the communication table, activation the comm link to all squadrons he commanded requested in a booming authoritative voice.

" **All squadron leaders this is Chief, acknowledge your squads, situation and any casualties".**

" _ **Storm here Chief, all Blue, white and Yellow X-wing squadrons are without casualties and both awaiting new orders",**_ a stoic adolescence male voice came through com,

" _ **Raven here Chief, A-wing Squadrons Silver and Gold are without casualties and awaiting orders Chief",**_ a sweet but determined feminine voice came through,

" _ **Almighty Fangster is here Chief (**_ _ **An: *Groan* I could imagine him saying this. And if you can't guess who it is you haven't watched or read any HTTYD, and I am disappointed in you for not knowing)**_ _ **, Squadron Awesome Flame is awaiting orders to Kick names and take but"**_ an arrogant, boastful males voice came though the com link, as well as some groans from the other squad leaders, whilst Stoick noticed he didn't mention casualties _'he probably had one or two casualties'_ , Stoick thought bitterly.

" _ **L-Lug h-here Chief, Y-wing light rosewood Squadron are currently without casualties and awaiting your orders Chief",**_ a timid and meek male voice came through, offhandedly Stoick thought, ' _how is that boy so shy when he is built like a mountain'._

" _ **Twintuition is here great vast Chief, Twinsanity Squadron of Experimental y-wings has sadly had no casualties but has satisfied us most expert leaders in the means of destruction, and we are currently awaitain your oh great and wise words to cause destruction",**_ Spoke a mix of a female and male, whom spoke with to much enthusiasm for destruction to his liking and ' _For Thor's sake will those muttonheads stop with the jokes about my weight, I might have to pound it into their brains… if they have brains'_

After the checkins Stoick got to work on commanding by booming his voice whilst giving orders, **"Lug I want your squadron to do a bombing run on the Star Destroyers bridge, Raven position yourself and your squadrons as escorts for Lug and his squadron, Light Rosewood",** he received confirmation from both squadron leaders, **"Twintuition with Twinsanity bomb there hyperdrive, Storm escort them with your squadrons",** receiving more confirmations Stoick was about to continue but was interrupted by a prideful and arrogant voice,

" _ **What do you want the Mighty Fangster and his awesomeness Awesome Flame squad",**_ once again groan were heard over the com link and Stoick once again wondered why he allowed that childish man be a squad leader… 'right he is my nephew… sadly',

Answering his prideful nephew irritably. **"I want you Fangster and your squadron to destroy the last of the tie fighters, and not get killed while doing so",** receiving a boastful confirmation Stoick finished his orders, **"Once you finish your orders return home to the Rumblehorn, Chief out",** walking away from the communication table he strode back to the window of the bridge observing the battle and barking out orders in his naturally loud voice to his officers about, "Fire cannons at there star board", or "Destroy there hull", and lastly "Burn that ship to hell and show them what the power of Berk and Thor can do!", reaching the bridge a burly amputee of a man joins him on the right also observing the battle.

"We did good Chief, those lousy bucket heads didn't stand a chance", the man spoke.

"That they didn't Gobber… that they didn't", Stoick replied to his good old friend Colonel Gobber 'the Belch'.

Location: Outside the Skullcrusher - In the space battle

Grouped together two x-wings, an A-wing and two Y-wings were flying in front of what some could call a strike force of X-wings, A-wings and Y-wings. In the small group out the front of the strike force were the Squadron leaders, each star fighter had its own colour design; Storm's X-wing known as 'Stormfly' was all blue with yellow streaks-like-horns **(Stormfly's horns)** on the ships nose and curved streaks on its wings, and white stripes on the rest of the body of the ship. Fangster's X-wing known as 'Hookfang" was all red with black streaks and curves on the body and wings, with a black flame symbol on the nose of the ship. Raven's A-wing known as 'Windshear' (but to Raven its true name was Windshear V2… Only time will tell why), it was all silver with gold colourescursive detailed lines as if it were vines with blade like details on the end of each vine. Lug's Y-wing was coloured Light Rosewood with orange stripes going from nose to engine. Lastly Twintuition's modified Y-wing was all green with black stripes going up the star fighter, at the nose there was a dragons face (Zippleback) on it with the dual cannons positioned where its mouth is, and also the current was designed to look like a dragons with dual cannons coming out of its mouth. Behind the Squadron leader each star fighter has colours on the nose of the ship signifying its squadron and leader.

 **(This battle story will follow 'Raven')**

Back to the battle the squadrons split apart while approaching the Star destroyer, Storm started to repeat the Orders of Chief, **"** _ **All Leaders this is your Captain, time to follow Chief Stoick's orders, demolish the Bucket heads Star Destroyer and head home… Now Lets Do THIS",**_

Raven decided to clarify what's happening with Lug with a calm and sweet voice to soothe him and get him ready, " **Okay Lug I want you to take your squad and start your dive bomb on your target once we are nearing it, My squadron will stay with you at all times until you have left the area got",** receiving a 'yes' from him, she positioned herself near him. Nearing the Destroyers Bridge the Y-wings went into a dive bomb position preparing to unleash proton torpedoes.

' **Raven' Pov**

As I and my squadrons follow the Y-wings we are on lookout looking for any Tie fighters that had survived, there appeared to be none. Just as the first Proton Torpedo was fired I heard the whistle of a Tie fighters coming from my left, looking there I could see a small squadron of three advancing towards us, taking action I ordered in a calm but determined voice, **"Silver squadron fall behind me and take out these Tie fighters, Gold squadron continue to escort Lug and Squadron light Rosewood",** receiving " _yes ma'am","yes Lieutenant", or "yes Raven",_ I curved left avoiding the other squadrons and Tie fighter cannon fire, barrel rolling and positioning myself ahead and in the middle of Silver squadron, and we fired quickly taking out two of the Tie fighter. Ordering all but Silver-One to fall back to escort, Silver-One and I chased after the now fleeing Tie Fighter, It didn't stand a chance.

Turning my ship around I watched the Star Destroyer explode, a slight smile tugs my lip at the victory. Hearing Storm saying the usual _**"Good job everyone lets return home".**_

3rd person

Location: Skullcrusher - Hanger

 **(They all look like they did in RTTE, Male Astrid will be described in detail for looks though. All classes are up top)**

Everyone had landed and were exiting their star fighters. In a part of the Hanger the Squad leaders were exiting their star fighters and leaving behind their pilot head gear exposing their features except the Raven. Storm stood at about 6ft 3' and looked around 19, His body features and facial features screamed one word 'Handsome', Fitted in the Tracker class armour with the silver helmet on his hip, it was obvious he was fit and muscular, but not in the way of Stoick but in the figure of a body a professional swimmer would die for, and every part of his body screaming 'Defined and hard Muscle', he had short hair but with a small pony tail at the back, Azure eyes, and defined jawline. Fangster stood at 5ft 8' clad Stoker class armour with a orange helmet on his hip, he had stormy blue eyes and messy, short black hair, and also a physic some would say as stocky that resembled a large chest and large biceps that were a mix of muscle and fat. Lug looked like a small mountain at 6ft 1' tall and 3ft wide, fitted in Boulder class armour, with a very large chest and arms that were fat and muscle, he also had very short legs. Twintuition was two long haired, lanky blondes one male and one female, whom were obviously identical twins except for the slight changes for gender, like Ruffnut having a perky chest instead of flat chest like her twin's, and her having a rounder _behind_ , both stood at 5ft 11' and were both fitted in mystery class armour, their helmets…missing. Raven has yet to remove her helmet but she is clad in sharp class armour.

The man known as 'Storm' walked in front of everyone and faced them with back straight and a stoic expression on his face. As he was about to speak 'Fangster' spoke boastfully and dismissive to him, "Asher you Don't need to worry yourself about asking about the mission you know how it went, Snotlout here", he points at himself boasting and officially naming himself, "destroyed them, saved Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut", he pointed at the people in order effectively naming everyone else but Raven, "and single handedly won the battle". His only responses were groans from everyone, and the Nuts' snickering to the other twin, thinking nothing of the groans Snotlout continues by making a mistake…"Hey babe", he says to Raven while she is in the process of removing her helmet.

When she finally takes the helmet off it shows the one and the only Heather, well 7 years older Heather, about the age of 17, 6ft in height, has a lean body but with her sleek armour on it shows off that her body is mostly toned muscle, with a modest chest and plump behind(both not a large or round as her Auntie/sister… but they don't know that), she had a pointed chin, pale green eyes and clean, silk like raven hair - hence her code sign name 'Raven'- that she was now making into a side braid after placing the helmet on a nearby crate, the length of it unbraided goes to her waist - some wondered and asked how it fitted in any of her helmets, all she would do was smile and say "its a secret" - after finishing the braid she picks up her helmet and plaster a fake smile on her face - one that sends warning chill down Fishlegs's and Asher's spine, and violence/excitement chills down the twins spines - she then advances on him and starts to speak, "Do you remember what I said about you calling me babe", receiving a shake of the head she drops her smile once she is in lunging distance of him she does clenches her right hand and right hooks him and the face, knocking him on his ass. She bends down and whispers into his ear dangerously, "I am not Babe so don't ever call me that", as he was about to say something she says louder so the others can here her, "I am not YOUR Babe!", as she stands up she winks at Fishlegs **(An: Yep Heathlegs is looking to be a possibility)** who is standing next to a emotionless Asher and two guffawing twins, just as she is about to leave the hanger to look for two little people.

A forced a cough announces an audience stopping Heather and making everyone turn to the person. Stoick is standing there and if the cough meant anything he had seen everything. Breaking the silence Stoick speaks, "Captain Hofferson, and Lieutenant Horrendous come with me you are to give me all details of the mission, receiving "Yes Chief" from the two Squadron leaders he walked through a door heading to a elevator to the Bridge with the two formerly spoken to following.

To break the tension Fishlegs speaks timidly, "should we go to the mess hall", receiving,

"Sure Fishy"

"Awww is the mighty Snotlout pouting and sulking"

And a, "That was AWESOME!", thanks Tuff (Author is deadpanning themself and Tuff.

Sitting in an office with decoration of axes, swords, hammers, etc, from the Stone Age to the current Vibro age. With a window showing the amazing and so interesting vast expanse of nothing known as Space **(Kill me and sarcasm)**. Stoick was Sat behind a desk with Documentation pad in his hand finishing off the details of the battle with Heather and Asher sat opposite him. The only sound is people passing through the outside hallway and the breathing off the rooms occupants. Finally finished Stoick addresses them respectfully, "Great work you two, I know I can always trust you out there taking care of everything and succeed with no casualties… excluding Sergeant Jorgenson and his idiocy, now I have a mission for you two. A ship will be arriving soon not sure when probably in a couple of days, it has cargo of ammunition the usual but it also has very valuable information on it, so I want you to be near the bridge ready to be escorts. Got it".

"Yes Chief" they spoke in practiced unison.

"Very good you are dis-" he was interrupted by a call from Gobber on his com link, activating it all he hears was an outraged Snotlout yelling, _**"USELESS AND WORTHLESS get your TWIN buts back here so I can teach you a LESSON!"**_ , Heather sat up like a rocket ready to run. After the outburst of Snotlout they heard Gobber, " _ **'ey Stoick ya done with da lassie 'cause I could use her 'elp in da mess hall",**_ Stoick sighs and nods so the now frantic looking raven haired girl who sprints out of the office shouting " _thank you Chief"_.

While Heather Sprints to the mess hall all she can do is think ' _please be all please!'._

 _ **Cliffhanger… kinda,**_ **who is Useless and Worthless? Find out next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Sorry I am not the best at space battle writing, stay tuned for the next part. This Chapter will be either 2 or 3(most likely) parts**

 **Next part should come out around Christmas or shortly after as a treat to you (AEST)**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Saturday, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	4. Chapter 2: 7 years later - Dusk and Dawn

**AN: Late Merry Christmas and an Early or not Happy New Year to all hope you enjoyed it. I know I did for the most part. Sorry this didn't come sooner I was sick… Yep lucky me Sick two years in a row on Christmas, at least it was only a cough headache and stomach pains** _ **this time**_ **.**

 **Hope you all got amazing presents and had amazing food, I know I did… to much food can't sleep properly at night now. Well Hope you enjoy the Chapter, sorry if its shorter than usual, will update sooner than later (before two weeks). And Give me some slack this is a week after the last chapter.**

 **And I have already have written 1000 words for the next part.**

 **Thank you everyone For Reviews, Favourites, Follows and Views. We have hit over 300 views, something I didn't know would ever happen, because hey I'm only 16 doing a story to calm down my imagination… well was, now I'm doing a story not only for myself but for others who enjoy my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in previous chapter).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the futures medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver,

 **Mystery class - Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time**

 **'** _ **Hicca**_ **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

Chapter 2 : 7 years later Part 2 - Dusk and Dawn

1st person - Dusk and Dawn (is that 1st person… don't care)

Location - The 'Skullcrusher'

We didn't mean for this to happen. It was purely an accident. It wasn't meant to escape/leave us and go on a rampage in the hallways and then go into the mess hall. It wasn't meant to ' _accurately'_ smash through both back legs of the chair that ' _Snotface_ ' was slowly sitting back onto with his food in his hands. ' _Snotface_ ' wasn't meant to ' _humourlessly_ ' fall backwards onto the floor of the mess hall with his food - consisting of roast boar **(I am currently eating Xmas Pork)** , roast chicken (Snotlout has bad eating habits) and fish stew - landing on his face, while his glass of water cleaned his hair - ' _he needed it! We believe he should thank us for ridding some of that sweat and grease out of that sticky mess or hair' - ,_ we didn't mean to laugh and make everyone guffaw out loud. We didn't mean to humiliating him and damaging his over sized ego… though we are glad it happened to him he deserved it for this morning. And we certainly didn't mean to start a viscous game of Tag and your 'dead' or everyone yell or scorn ' _Useless' and 'worthless'._

But thats what happened. And here we are cornered in a dead end hallways with the entrance blocked with a sneering but smug looking Snotlout advancing on us cracking his knuckles promising pain we can't help but exchange nervous glances to each others green eyes wonder what happened today to leading to this. And if we will be saved from this beat down.

 **Earlier that day (3rd Pov)**

' **Boom!'**

"Wha-", "Uhhhh-", Two groggy, meek girl voices sounded through a room, only to be cut off with both unceremoniously falling and…

'Thud' 'Thud'

Landing on thinly padded floor - maybe this happened often - two dishevelled look-alike girls - no older than 7 - are seen clumsily sitting up. Wiping their eyes they looked around their room.

The room looked pretty plain on one side with only a bed, wardrobe and a desk. The other side of the room - probably where the look alike's fell from, this side of the room consisted of a bunk bed, a larger desks with 2 seats, and a wall covered in holographic or electronic diagrams and displays of experiments and inventions going in a spiral pattern. And on wall - between the Bunk and single bed - looked to a painting but it was to dark to see the intent or picture the painting represented.

' **Boom!'**

Looking around at the slightly vibrating walls, furniture and equipment the twins looked at each other with a gaze holding fear, worry… and _annoyance_. They stood up to their full height - which wasn't significant -, with one walking other to a switch and pressing it brightening the dull lights giving off their full appearance they both have the same body of being petite, skinny and standing at 2ft 11', their facial features include a button nose, a rounded chin and baby-fat cheeks, the only differences between them is their slightly different shades of green eyes and auburn hair: one of the girls has a darker shade of emerald for her eyes with lighter auburn hair with tainted with a few red streaks, the other girl has lighter emerald eyes with darker auburn hair with few streaks of dark brown to Raven black hair - they looked as though they were identical twins… probably they were. They were both dressed in Berkian armour just with out a class.

The darker eyed girl looked at the other girl with a slight questioning but knowing look (confusing right) while walking to their chambers door, as she was about to open it the other in the room asked a question sarcastically, "Dusk, I wonder what is making all that dreadful noise and interrupting our _much needed beauty_ sleep", the other in the room pulled off a dramatic pose while fanning off their face closing her eyes, but answered the question sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"Hmmm… Dawn, I honestly don't know it could be cargo shipments, transport, the other twins or space pirates *groan* no no no thats not it its the Empire", Dusk deadpanned at the end, and without further ado opened the doors exiting the room with Dawn following. Once outside they filtered out the announcers voice blaring out of the speakers repeating,

" _ **This is not a drill, we are under attack by the Empire I Repeat…"**_

Looking around they saw Berkian soldiers running to their post when under an attack, glancing at each other the girls skipped - like the children they are - down the sterile white hallways swerving past, around and in between Berkian pilots, officers, droids or simple cargo movers in a direction travelling an invisible line to their destination. Each and everyone they passed were shouting things at the two look alike youngsters…

But these shouts weren't of care or warning but of annoyance, irritation and disdain. The comments that Dusk and Daw received were…

" _What are you doing out?"_

" _Get inside"_

" _Get back inside"_

" _Oh great_ _ **their**_ _out_ _ **again!**_ _"_

Then out of know where they were bowled over _"Morning girls how ya doing? Good, Thats great… bye",_ they looked up but once they noticed who it was they mentally face palmed, ' _Is he always on mead',_ they thought together, but smiled at him - hey at least he wasn't rude to them - once he let them go they continued on their journey to only trip onto their face in perfect harmony, and then to only be picked up again, in only a few metres later.

Looking to their 'captor' - hey they were stuck - they were introduced to the face of Gobber the 'Belch' - an adoptive uncle or grandpa of sorts to them - once seeing the accusing glare, they gave off sheepish smiles. Groaning Gobber gave them an exasperated look and then spoke, "What ar' ya doin' out 'ere, do you know what _she_ would if she found you out 'ere", not waiting for an answer he lifted them higher both on his hook he strode down the hallways to a door he looked at them with narrow but fond eyes, with his metal tooth sticking out of his mouth, he continued his lecture with an exasperated sigh, "look I want yew to stay in your workshop and do as yew are asked to do, once this attack his finished you can continue with what ever crazy invention your making ok", receiving a nod he groaned and started to walk away and then began to mutter to himself, "Great Stoick is going to be up my skivvies about being late _again_ ", stopping his movements he turned to the two girls and demanded in a caring tone, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean", once finished he continued on his way probably to Stoick whom was probably in the bridge.

Shaking their heads at him and his Gobber ways - How else can you put it - they turned to the door that led to their workshop. Entering through the Automated doors Dawn turned to a wall on her nearest left where a panel was. After going through some security measures they had - Hey they had to be careful - Dawn continued to activate all systems such as; lights, power… a few other things and their AI. Dusk clapped her hands and childishly announced, "We're home Emerald, can you pretty please tell us our jobs". Looking around the room with Dawn on her side they looked around the room where broken things were place in an orderly fashion ranging from com's to blasters to Armour, speaking to her sister in calm happy tone, "It still feels like yesterday when Uncle Gobby gave us this place to help about, but really its been a year".

Eye rolling Dawn snorted, and teased a little to enthusiastically, "Don't get sappy on me sis, come on lets get to work so we can work on our project".

While the sisters continue to yap at each other while getting ready a holographic, small, sleek, emerald coloured A.I. dragon **(a baby Emerald Fury, If you get my meaning - Emerald X Night Fury = Emerald Fury)** appeared on a work bench Stretching and rolling its eyes at the playfully teasing sisters. Once finished stretching it started listing off the jobs - that weren't suitable for 7 year olds - that they were to do. The soft, calm and wise feminine voice that left the A.I. strangely resembled Hicca's voice.

And so the sisters continued to work listening to their mothers voice give them jobs.

 **1 hour later**

Finally finishing their jobs Dawn produced a USB and plugged it into a port that was in the panel.

Dusk jumped up enthusiastically with energy only a 7 year old could have, to join her sister and started to speak happily, "I'm so happy Auntie found that in her necklace and gave us that, it gave us mummy's **(** **AN: I'm Australian so I'm sorry if certain words mean different things, or sound/written different to you and your nationality)** voice… well I hope Emerald's voice is mummy's voice it sounds so nice. It also gave us a few of these inventions to make".

Dawn nodded happily and replied, "Well lets see if this new invention idea, that mummy gave us works come on lets do it".

After working on it for 30 minutes they held out the prototype weapon they made - it was a vibrohandball that was made to able to break through weak barriers and bounce off surfaces that it couldn't break through **(Sorry but my imagination dried up, it was this or Yondu's arrow - which just would of ruined the story although I love that arrow)** We were just preparing to use it, Dusk had it in her hand preparing to through it, Dawn finished making a target on clearest spot in the work room… the Door. They had the intent for the Ball to bounce back and test onto breaking things.

And this is where the Loki decided the Twins were is new puppets for a bit. As she threw the ball Gobber decided to walk in announcing, "The attack finished a little ago youngsters". And off went the destructive ball bouncing through the Hallway and entering the Mess hall".

 **Present time**

Walking towards them Snotlout cracked his knuckles then started to snarl out, "time for you misfits to learn your place **(no he wasn't going to rape them they're 7 for thorn sake)** , and there is no escape or protective Gobber or Valka, or distracting Fishlegs to stop me from giving your well deserved beating", he raised his fist preparing to cause some bodily harm to the two quivering and whimpering sisters. His last word before he realised he dun Fucked up was, "Pathetic".

Why that was his last word was because that fist was halted by a slender white, while another hand well fist floored him - again - on his ass. Confused and rubbing his jaw he look up at the offender to find a very pissed looking Heather.

Lets just say Heather dragged his ass into the mess hall where she planted his face into his fallen and not so forgotten food, then she gave him a long string of curse words not suitable for the sisters to hear, Janitor service punishments - hey she is his superior in rank. And after that he was knocked out cold by Heather's boot - and lets just say he is lucky he is thick skulled or some permanent damage could of happened to his already below average brain.

After _that_ Heather returned to the sisters after giving a quick hug to Gobber and glare to any of the bystanders. Once she returned she still found them in the hallway hugging each other, whimpering and sobbing together. Like a mother hen Heather scolded herself while engulfing the sisters in her arms, ' _Yes Snotlout deserved that but I should of just floored him.. ow my knuckle and foot hurts, that thick skulled barbarian. Oh well I'm here',_ once the sisters realised Heather was their they snuggled into her.

She spoke call soothing words and reassurances to them and finished with a coo at the end sending them to sleep in her arms, "Sssssh little ones, Auntie Heather is here to look after you Selena and Solana my favourite nieces", this comment earned from the slightly asleep figures, "only nieces", Heather snorted quietly and ruffled their hair and continue with her comforting, "Okay okay my favourite Dusk and favourite Dawn…".

 **Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next part. Next part to this Chapter should come shortly after New Years as a treat to you (AEST)**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Saturday every two weeks when I'm not in school holidays, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	5. Chapter 3: 7 years later - Families Hope

**AN: Happy Belated New Year to all hope you enjoyed it. I know I did for the most part. Hope you all had an amazing New Years eve, I know I did. Well Hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

 **Sorry this Chapter is late (maybe) but was being annoying and I couldn't upload anymore chapters. For** **Future** **Reference if a chapter is late go onto and go to user YouYou337 or YouYou**

 **Thank you everyone For the Reviews, Favourites, Follows and Views. We have hit over 450 views, 11 followers and 4 favourites something I didn't know would ever happen, because hey I'm only 16 doing a story to calm down my imagination… well was, now I'm doing a story not only for myself but for others who enjoy my story.**

 **Thank You Haldinaste for the lovely review as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in previous chapter).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the futures medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver,

 **Mystery class - Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time**

 **'** _ **Hicca**_ **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

Chapter 3 : 7 Years Later Part 3 - Families Hope

 **Previously:**

 _She spoke calm soothing words and reassurances to them and finished with a coo at the end sending them to sleep in her arms, "Sssssh little ones, Auntie Heather is here to look after you Selena and Solana my favourite nieces", this comment earned a mumble from the slightly asleep figures, "only nieces", Heather snorted quietly and ruffled their hair and continue with her comforting, "Okay okay my favourite Dusk and favourite Dawn…"._

 **Present: Heather's Pov**

Sitting their that all I'm doing now, just sitting there in the eerily quiet hallway, it was if someone put up a sign near the beginning of the hall saying 'Be quiet, Heather is in an 'unhinged' state'. If someone did I am thankful because I can just hug my nieces with no interruptions.

After an eternity of hugs (30 minutes), I slowly started to stand up while position each niece on a hip and shoulder to snuggle into. Positioning them on my body I slowly started to walk, after stumbling down half the hallway I stabled myself while leaning against a wall. Finally reaching the end of the hallway - where there was a sign about being quiet and unruly consequences ' _Curse those blonde twins'_ \- I emerged myself into the unusually silent crowd, I directed myself to our quarters.

Finally reaching our quarters I eased myself and my counterparts into our room, entering I turned the room's light on a dull setting. I slowly stumbled to their bunk, reaching the bunk and after having a mental debate I decided to place to two sisters on the bottom bunk. After tucking them in I slowly walked to their desk chair and sat.

After Checking - the now snuggling - girls were asleep, I turned my gaze to their diagrams of inventions, spotting new and old ones. After musing over the diagrams I turned to the back of the room with a sad and gentle smile because on the back wall in is a in-the-making life-size painting of a line of people;

In the middle is the two girls with their names under them one named Selena 'Dusk', the other Solana 'Dawn', under the names was 'Twin Sister' - they both have the same body of being petite, skinny and standing at 2ft 11', their facial features include a button nose (which resembles the Chief's nose greatly to their and my confusion), a rounded chin and baby-fat cheeks (which a certain Grandmother and Auntie love to pinch… to their great annoyance), the only differences between them is their slightly different shades of green eyes and auburn hair: Selena has a darker shade of emerald for her eyes with lighter auburn hair with tainted with a few red streaks, Solana has lighter emerald eyes with darker auburn hair with few streaks of dark brown to Raven black hair.

In between them leaning down is a female figure with no features but auburn hair of a shade in between the two twins, she has her arms pulling them into side hugs under her has initials of .H|||(O) - why the 'O' was bracketed and faintly written the twins have no idea why I did it - and under the name was 'Mother'.

Behind her is a figure of a man with no features but bright red hair. Above him it says faintly 'father' - Why it was faint, the twins were asked to by myself without explaining myself reason - he has his one hand on the 'mother's' waist and the other on her shoulder.

On their left a crouching female figure shown to be Myself - Heather - having an arm outstretched behind the 'mother' and ruffling Selena's hair, and her other arm pinching the closer twins cheek. Underneath Myself it says 'Auntie Heather'. I also appear to be pecking a kiss on a man's figures cheek, this figure is shown to have no features but to be slightly husky, underneath him it says faintly _Auntie Heather's crush 'F-',_ the rest appears to be smudged, _'since when did they write that'_ looking at girls, _'We are definitely going to have a talk about this…',_ Heather thought with a smirk.

Next to him appears to be a figure of a large man with the name 'Toothless' '?', he has no features and his position in the family painting is ? - The twins found myself adding the figure in and I didn't tell them who it was, to be honest I only know him to be a great friend of my Auntie and that myself and the twins were to meet him once the clone wars had ended - but he is represented to be close to the family to be in the painting.

On the other side of the painting near Selena an older version of Valka - with streaks of grey in her hair and more winkles - is shown to be pinching Selena's cheek while looking as if she's talking to a baby. Under her it says Valka 'Adoptive Grandmother'.

Next to her is Stoick whom is holding Valka's hand. He has the worst painting of them all with far less detail than anyone including the featureless figures, his only features that have any detail are his flaming beard and button nose. Underneath him it says Stoick 'Grandmothers husband' - Obviously they aren't to fond of him as they are of Valka, Valka probably asked the twins to paint them, probably to their annoyance.

Next to Stoick is the figure of the one and only Gobber whom has one arm around Stoick's shoulder and his other arm in the air with a hammer attachment attached. Under him it is written Gobber 'Adoptive _weird_ Uncle/Grandpa'.

The paintings background was a work in progress of a grass field with flowers on the sides. Behind the figures was a large dark oak tree with branches, leaves or wildlife spelling out the words _**'Our Family…'**_. And in the bottom right corner was the 'Title' and Signature's of the painters;

' **A Horrendous Families' Hope'** _.H .H .H_

I shake my head sadly, _'it is a beautiful painting, but it is our only hope and wish',_ standing up from the chair I was about to make my way over to my bed on the other side of the room but what happened was I stubbed my toe on one of the desk's leg, causing myself to curse and the table to shake and drop paint brushes and electronic tablets. Once that finished, I continued on my way but stopped upon hearing,

"Auntie Heather" two meek, sad voices sounded behind myself. Slowly turning around while mentally cursing and scolding myself, I see two pairs of Emerald green eyes and quivering lips facing me.

"Umm sorry about the noises do you need anything", earning to two nods, I walked over and leaned above them and pinched their cheeks, "what do you cuties want", and this is when I notice their lips turned into a mischievous grins, and before I knew it they grabbed my outstretched arms and pulled me down in between them, and then assaulted by hugs and snuggles. Shaking my head I returned the hugs with a genuine smile on my lips, pleased with the situation.

After a minute of silence I heard from both of the twins, "Auntie Heather can you sing the lullaby mummy used to sing", I responded with a nod after thinking, _'how do they practically speak in unison all the time, do they read mines… or have telepathic powers, I gotta ask some other time'._

"Sure girls", and so I sang one of the only things I remembered of my Aunt and their mother, in a calm, soothing tone,

" _The sky is dark, and the hills are white,_

 _As the Storm King speeds from the north tonight_

 _And this is the song the Storm king sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings._

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings,_

 _Sleep, little one, -"_

Kissing each of their heads I finished, " _-Sleep"._

And the last thing I see before drifting off was the title of the painting **'A Horrendous Families' Hope'…**

 **Disclaimer I do not own 'Heather's Lullaby', from Dreamworks Dragons or** Eugene Fields's **version.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter. Next chapter should come out in a week to a fortnight.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Saturday every two weeks when I'm not in school holidays, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	6. Chapter 4: Rumour

**AN: Sorry if this is late or short. I had a killer headache and annoying cold that made me easily irritable. So for the safety of my laptop I didn't write for a while (Trust me you don't want to know what happened to my iPad when a virus affect my nerves). I also went and saw one side of entire family over a week (therefore having no Computer for the other week)**

 **Also for Characters… Heather will kind of be like Astrid in HTTYD 1 because she is trying to keep her nieces safe, she does this by presenting herself as a hard unforgiving person to those that could endanger them, and is the reason she is uptight around 'higher ups'**

 **Thank you everyone For the Reviews, Favourites, Follows and Views. We have hit over 550 views.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm still planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC for the use of the story. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in previous chapter).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the futures medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver,

 **Mystery class - Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time**

 **'** _ **Hicca**_ **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

Chapter 4 : Rumour

Location: Outer Rim - Skullcrusher

Through the polished hallways - thank droids -, pass the Laboured droids and working Berkian's, and finally rising high in an elevator, a stoic Captain Asher is seen striding and leading a drowsy, grumbling, slightly disheveled, coffee consuming Heather behind him. The passed Berkian Officers and Pilots, showed responses of shock or confusion about the Lieutenants state of attire and appearance… until it registered in their minds that the oldest of the Horrendous family was never and will never be a bed riser, and will always be someone to sleep as long as possible and to fight tooth and nail, sweat curses and promises of pain. The only known ways to calm her down is to ask her nieces to either wake her up ask her to "calm down", or to apologise and offer an unhealthy amount of coffee for her. A question always was asked either in the head or out loud about the twins of the Horrendous family, "Do we want there early rising energetic energy that causes mayhem or do we want them to become like there Auntie, a demon whom could make anyone suit to them like a thrall to a master, when they are older?", the Berkian's still do not know.

Now back to the Captain and Lieutenant…

Entering the elevator that would bring them to the Bridge of the 'Skullcrusher' Asher looked over to his Lieutenant - Heather - to see her uniting the Coffee cup and sticking her finger inside the cup covering her finger in coffee foam. Once finished with the cup she played it in her helmet that was located on her hip, and started fixing her hair into a plait and straightening out her sharp class armour and taking out a napkin - seemingly out of nowhere to the captain - wiped her mouth, pinched and slapped her cheeks lightly, making her stand straighter and seem to be no longer drowsy. As she continued to make her self into her no flaw appearance, Asher sneaked a look into her helmet to see that the coffee cup had disappeared just like the other five coffee cups she consumed over the time he gave her the coffee's to bribe her to stop her onslaught of punches and promises of pain towards him. Thinking of the punches he tenderly and subtly touches his groin and winces in pain, ' _God that girl can punch',_ looking back to her face he sees her smirk at him meaning she saw what he was touching. She leaned against the wall and spoke nonchalantly as if stating a known rule.

"You should know better than to wake me up" seeing he was going to continue she interrupted, "Especially after a battle or mission, or after a confrontation with Snot after protecting my nieces and calming them down", she finished with glare as if stating he deserved the punch.

Seeing it as his turn to speak he tried to take the blame off himself, "Heather it wasn't my idea to wake you up and start up a meeting, it was the Chief's Idea", satisfied in his answer, believing he was not he looked back to the unfazed girl - still smirking girl.

"That still doesn't excuse you for how you woke me and by nieces up, you didn't need to yell at us like a testy Drill Sergeant to wake up, your didn't to bang the bunk bed with your fist, and most importantly you dint need to SHAKE ME and MY NIECES to wake us up!", She looks over to Asher, seeing him gulp she continues with her tirade, "Does it Captain… nope the Chief's order doesn't excuse your behaviour towards me or my nieces this morning", calming down as the elevator opened up to the Bridge, "Your becoming as bad as Snotlout and the Thorston twins. I had thought you were better than them", she shook her head disappointedly at him and turned to leave while saying over her shoulder, "I just thought you would keep your word and help me protect Selena and Solana… I guess I was wrong". And with that she headed towards the Chief and left the usually stoic Captain fore on the spot with conflicted thoughts and emotions.

Shaking his head deciding to deal with these thoughts another time he headed towards the the communication table. Arriving and standing at parade rest he observed whom else was there; Chief Stoick, Colonel Gobber, Lieutenant Heather, Major Spitelout - Snotlout's Father whom looks like an older version of Snotlout but with a lot more height and is dressed in Tracker Class armour, he is also Stoick's Brother in law and Valka's Brother - , Colonel Valka in holographic, Elder and Commander Gothi - she is an hold women standing at 4ft'2" with hunch back, she was donned in stocker class armour, and she was holding a staff - in holographic form, and the last person to mentioned is someone who forces himself into the meetings with the higher ups his name and title Elder Mildew - He is tall, has white hair, and has wrinkly skin. Mildew is also always seen carrying a wooden staff. He is donned in armour representing no class, at one stage he was against representing our armour as dragons. He is also known as the Elder of Misery or annoyance. - whom is Currently being glared at by Heather, groaning, ' _he probably made a snide remark about her nieces, he never learns'._

Taking notice that everyone is there Stoick addresses them, "Welcome all, lets get straight to the point. We have received rumours that their maybe a Jedi on Tatooine", receiving a few gasps from surrounding officers around the Bridge and the counterparts of the Communication Table he nodded, "They may be rumours but we need to check this _rumour_ because this 'rumour' may be the change in this war that allows us to win it. So I will be sending Captain Hofferson, Lieutenant Horrendous, Sergeant Jorgenson Jr, and Specialists Thorston Twins and Ingerman. Hofferson you and the team will be taking your secondary ship the 'Garff' **(Who is Garff in Race to the Edge)** \- Garf was a modified VCX-100 light freighter gifted to the Hofferson Family Years ago, possibly by a Jedi if Rumours mean anything - and go to Tatooine and find this rumoured Jedi" Asher gave an affirmative nod, Stoick looked to him and added, "Also Rumour also says that this Jedi is very hairy", readdressing everyone he spoke aloud, "Does anyone oppose of this mission", receiving negative responses he looked to Mildew expecting him to disagree but to his and everyones short lived surprise they find Heather shoving an apple into his mouth causing him to not be able to object and only gag. Looking at the Heather whom is seen checking her nail, Stoick raises an eyebrow silently asking the question of 'Why did you do that', receiving an eye roll from questioned girl he finishes the meeting, "Ok Hofferson and Horrendous collect your team in an hour and head for Tatooine in two hours got it… good, safe mission and may the force be with you".

Saluting their Chief Asher and Heather left the Bridge one to check on supplies and ready himself, the other going to go see her family, her nieces and bid farewell and set certain rules about, "Don't destroy the ship, Don't die, Don't any anyone, and please don't make any inventions in the time I'm gone". And then pinched the younger girls cheeks affectionately.

Two hours later the 'Garff' is seen leaving the 'Skullcrusher' hanger heading to Tatooine, all aboard hoping to find the Jedi and have an easy mission.

Unknown to the inhabitants of the 'Skullcrusher' two figures in different rooms aboard the ship are shown in a dimly lit rooms, one an old man and the other just an adult, are speaking to two different holographic persons. One is shown to be a large burly man with a Bald head, a moustache and line of beard travelling from his chin to his mouth. The other one was shown to be not as burly as the other one, but had eyes even in a hologram that showed incredible intelligence, he had hair and a French cut beard. Both had what appeared to be lightsabers on there hips, the burlier on having one on both hips. They both also had two insignias one being the Galactic Empire's emblem, the other appears to be the head of a dragon (Monstrous Nightmare) with a sword going through its head.

The words spoken by the submissive persons on their knees bowed to the holograms carried the same message, "My master their are rumours of a Jedi on Tatooine, the Berk resistance is sending a team to ask for assistance in this war against you my master". The masters both nodded and disappeared.

 **AN: for Characters… Heather will kind of be like Astrid in HTTYD 1 because she is trying to keep her nieces safe, she does this by presenting herself as a hard unforgiving person to those that could endanger them, and is the reason she is uptight around 'higher ups'**

 **Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter. Next chapter should come out in a week to a fortnight.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Saturday every two weeks when I'm not in school holidays, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	7. Chapter 5: Hunt

Sorry this is late wouldn't let me send this. For future notice if the update is late check Wattpad.

 **Thank you everyone For the Reviews, Favourites, Follows and Views. We have hit over 720 views.**

 **Also sorry for last chapter it wasn't my favourite piece of work.**

 **Also in Prologue Part 1 I mentioned Rtte Dagur but Black I had meant his armour.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm still planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC for the use of the story. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in previous chapter).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the futures medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver,

 **Mystery class - Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time**

 **'** ** _Hicca_** **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

Chapter 5 - The Hunt

Location: Imperial Space - Unknown Imperial Star Destroyer

Aboard a Star destroyer and through hangers, corridors and elevators a man is seen walking pass stormtroopers and imperial officers earning salutes from both trooper and officer. The appearance of the man was of a large burly man with a shaved head, a moustache and line of beard travelling from his chin to his mouth. His figure was fitted in dark grey armour with a large triple horned, black right shoulder guard and black studded vambraces on both wrists covered with the Galactic Empire's emblem. On the back of his armour a large white painted skull is covered by a DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle. Over his heart is an insignia of the head of a dragon (Monstrous Nightmare) with a sword going through it. On Each hip a large circular shape is shown with special double red-bladed lightsabers going through it.

As he passes the last of some stormtroopers he enters a corridor with no sound passing through, with only a singular door at the end of the one way corridor. As he nears the door the silence is cut through like a lightsaber going through warm butter, with a loud bang - presumably somebody slamming a desk - some yelling about dishonour and to finish off the loud disturbance the corridor echoes the sounds of whimpering. Reaching the door the man walks through with his hands folded behind his back and surveys the room; three stormtroopers and a dark figure are seen, the two stormtroopers are standing on each side of the last stormtrooper whom has his helmet off - showing begging eyes and a quivering lips - on the floor practically begging to a dark figure whom is standing behind of a desk.

The 'figure' notices the bald man and quickly orders the two stormtroopers to take the 'disgraced' to the brig so he can deal with him later, the ordered follow the orders by dragging the now yelling and cursing disgraced trooper out the door.

Cracking his neck the once punishing figure approaches the unflinching bald man and addresses him, "Ah brother I see you have arrived", the apparent brothers embrace each other in greeting. The brothers seperate, the bald one stays standing and watches his brother walk to his chair behind the desk. Relaxing into his chair he addresses the bald man again with a ever so slight smile, "I hope your travels have been prosperous towards the Empire and I hope you bring great news Ryker", the smile was noticed by Ryker believing it to be a smile of fondness to himself as he was the currently named ones brother, he was right with the smile but he missed the glint that was in his brothers eye, a glint that spoke of knowingness.

Ryker responded with a cruel smile, "I do come with great news Viggo, I have news of a Jedi on Tatooine, the Berk Resistance is sending a small squad to locate and recruit the Jedi", to the untrained eye of most including Ryker they would of seen surprise on Viggo's face, but if you had a trained eye you would of realised that there was no surprise only a knowing look on Viggo's face, "I come here Viggo to ask for the help of your apprentice, our cousin Lars to help on this hunt for a Jedi I believe It is time a joins us in the rank of being an Inquisitor of the Empire, and the Hunters of the Jedi".

Viggo stood up with a smile, from this angle Ryker could fully assess his brother and taking in his appearance and of any changes, ' _He seems to of gained some more strength in his upper body… Good for him',_ Ryker observed. The appearance and physic of Viggo showed him to be shorter and less burly than his brother giving off the impression of being weaker than Ryker, but with the manner Viggo spoke and the way his eyes calculated showed that he was stronger than most in mind and thought. Viggo's appearance showed his physic to be clad in Black armour much like Ryker, he has dark grey shoulder pads that were covered in small silver spikes no larger than 3cm, he had dark brown nearly black smooth vambraces lined in silver. He has brown calculating eyes, a French cut beard, short brown nearly black hair, and on his neck there are three old scars of blaster fire. On his chest over his heart lay the insignia of the dragon head with a sword driving through its skull, on a dark brown belt that went around his waist studded with spikes much like the ones on his shoulder, the emblem of the Empire was at the front of the belt. On his left hip lay a lightsaber much like Ryker's, on his right hip lay a SE-14r light repeating blaster.

Viggo responded, "Yes I do believe it is time for his first true hunt, I will leave it to you to know his limitations and the skill of the Jedi he is versing, I wish for our dear cousin not to die", not waiting for an answer Viggo exited his quarters with Ryker behind him. On Viggo's back lay a red insignia of a fist punching fire. Whilst walking Viggo opened his com link and ordered his apprentice Lars to the Hanger.

Walking through the corridors pass saluting stormtroopers and Imperial officers. Ryker moved closer to Viggo, so Close that Viggo could feel him breathe on his ear. Ryker started to whisper in his ear, "Do you know of the reason on why _Lord Deranged_ is residing at the Jedi prison and why he visits there once a year".

Viggo spoke in a whisper without turning his head, "No, I do not why he visits there, I even asked Grandmaster Inquisitor Krogan, not even he knows. It also seems that Emperor Bludvist turns a blind eye every time as well. We have no current records on Jedi he may be torturing or using to gain information. It also appears that he keeps the same bodyguard squad since the downfall of the Jedi 7 nearly 8 years ago. But I do have information that two or more mandalorian troopers have been recruited by him, one named Eret and the other named Camicazi. I believe we can get one of them to be our little spy on the Lord. I have requested to speak with Eret, he appears to be someone who we will want as a ally, rumour is that he may become an Agent of the Imperial Security Bureau. I will converse with you on this matter another time". Just as Viggo stopped whispering a Officer approached him, saluted and relayed a message in a disciplined manner.

"Inquisitor Viggo, Captain Eret awaits to converse with you as we speak", Viggo nodded and dismissed the officer then turned to Ryker.

"I trust you to take my apprentice with to Tatooine and bring him back alive, he may use his Tie Interceptor for what he needs it to be. But for now Brother I bid you farewell and a good hunt."

Ryker nodded and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "I will. And good luck with discovering our _Lords_ secret."

Viggo copied his brothers embrace and nodded. They broke apart one Brother heading towards the Hanger to begin a hunt on some Berkian's and a Jedi, the other Brother making Alliances to find out secret information on their Lord that has been hidden for nearly a decade, and maybe a key to become the apprentice of the Emperor, the Sith Master.

One heading to Kill, and One seeking information to bring down their lord.

Violence and non-violence both being used to…

 _ **Hunt**._

 **Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter. Next chapter should come out in a fortnight.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Sunday every two weeks when I'm not in Eastern Australian school holidays, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	8. Chapter 6: Viking Squad

**Sorry this is late I have been busy with school work and I had been gaming way to much because of an event on For Honor… I should be getting back on schedule for updates until the**

 **AN: Please read this part -**

 **If I were to start to write - but not post yet - another story and write it what would you like. Meaning I will start another story and write it when I get bored and not post it until I either finish Changed Life (which I will), or start to post it later this year after I have written enough chapters. Also side note the first idea will be done no matter what… eventually.**

 **Ideas**

 **#1 A Hiccup runs away Fanfic. It will be HTTYD1 but the gang is older (around 17-18). It will be** **YOUR** **Choice if HTTYD is included or if it gets straight to Hiccup running away. This will be a fairly large story (I already have most of the plot written (I was bored and had ideas) and it would probs be 80k+ words). It will include Hiccup becoming the Dragon Master, An eventual return to Berk (will take some time), battles/War (think the cartoon Network Seasons), two tribes which Hiccup becomes 'integrated' into, Personally I haven't found any other Stories like this except Dark wings (but barely the same). And as for the Pairings… well Hiccstrid will be a maybe (love the pairing but might not fit) if HxA happened it wouldn't be a love fest at the start of Hiccup's return but after some 'deals', hardships and Astrids** ** _lovely_** **temper. Continue of Pairings Hiccup will have two lovely young ladies luring his heart with love - something he hasn't truely felt - so Hiccup will definitely have** **at least** **one lover. The pairings in short words will be a bunch of HTTYD pairings on** **** **and Wattpad. No Toothcup Pairing… Soz. Main characters; Hiccup, Toothless, Dagur and maybe Alvin (Berserkers and maybe Outcasts), Camicazi and Big Boobied Bertha (Bog Burglars), Heather (Berserkers), and eventually the Berkians (mainly the 'gang' + Stoick + a few others + and of course Gobber the Belch)**

 **#2 This second one has a half written plot line. Hiccup is a girl and Astrid is a boy… Maybe. Hicca Fails to show Berk the Truth about dragons in the Dragon ring against the monstrous nightmare. Toothless has the Automatic Tail. In the Kill ring Toothless obeyed Hicca by leaving the Kill ring but not unscathed - he left with an concussion after being hit on the head by a war hammer causing him to crash and heavily fracture his right wing and knocking himself out after** ** _'landing'_** **on the far side of Berk. Hicca is sold into Slavery after being disowned and exiled from her tribe leaving behind the only two people who cared for her Toothless and Gobber. The Slavers she was sold to were Official Berserker Slavers transporters. On the Travels to Berserk Island Hicca is abused, beaten and raped. Halfway on their journey the Ship is attacked just after the Thursday/Thorsday Group of the sailors had their 'fun' times with Hicca, by Bog Burglars after the ship was confirmed to be a slavers ship. The ship is commandeered by the Chief of the Bog Burglars 'Big Boobied Bertha' and its Heir 'Ze Great Camicazi'. Hicca becomes a dark Hicca to all but family. Pairings are currently unknown… it could be Hiccstrid or F/F Hiccami or HxOC**

 **#3 If you want one shots modern or Not choose here**

 **#4 Plot is semi done. Hicca was sold to the Romans after the event with the Monstrous Nightmare accident. A war is broken out between the Romans and the United barbaric Archipelago (Vikings) after the dragons stop fighting the vikings and the latter look for a fight, To settle a 5 - 10 year war an arranged marriage is setup between the General of the Roman Army/Adopted Sister of the New Emperor of Rome (She has a name that begins with H and she has a very protective black guard 'dog/cat/bat'), and the Heir of the UBA (vikings), Asher Hofferson**

 **K**

 **#5 Vikings all have magic. Standard viking have 1, Viking with 2 become Generals or Council Members (Rare occurrence), Vikings with 3 are of Chieftain Bloodline. 4 or more never existed until you know Hiccup came along and defied the gods and tradition by being born. These magics consist of Increased strength, increased endurance, increased senses, healing, (these are for the Vikings)Others like Hiccup have special and despised abilities as they aren't for true vikings, these include plant growth, rock manipulation, metal manipulation, mind reading and telekinesis, water manipulation, lightning manipulation, fire manipulation and illusion magic. Hiccup has all (or most) of the unwanted ones without knowing it. He discovers his abilities when he leaves except telekinesis and some illusions that he learnt on Berk. (have very little plot… most likely a mix of HTTYD and hiccup leaves Fanfic). Ideas really consist of; Hiccup creating his own tribe/nation/village, forced into war against the barbaric Archipelago.**

 **#6 Hiccup or Hicca runs away and meets a mischievous lonely god whom has a similar childhood history to Hic. Either a Hicca or Hiccup X Loki or Jack/Jacqueline Frost. (plot will be easy to make).**

 **#7 Hiccup and his Twin Hicca leave with their twin Nightfuries after the fight with the Red death. They leave fearing being exiled or executed from their tribe. They find themselves travelling the world picking up pieces of knowledge, ideas and weapons (they cant be innocent after sometime trying to survive the world), and eventually find themselves in Japan. Where they become Assassins (people for hire for everything) and maybe… maybe learn some magic… big maybe. They return to Berk for a purpose, but not to stay.**

 **Now on with the usual**

 **Thank you everyone For the Reviews, Favourites, Follows and Views. We have hit over 900 views. (** ** & Wattpad)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm still planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC for the use of the story. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in previous chapter).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the futures medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver,

 **Mystery class - Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time**

 **'** ** _Hicca_** **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

Chapter 6 - Viking Squad

Location: Hyperspace - Enroute Tatooine

 **AN: I have a habit of being borderline 3rd person plus 1st person at the same time. So if someone is observing something assume its from their view point and their feeling on a matter/person**

Sliver cyan blue is all that Asher can see while looking out his families ship's pilot window. He knew he was moving at incredible speeds but it seemed as though the ship was frozen in place. The colour of hyperspace are in stripes of light with a thin edge of black surrounding each of the blue almost white stripes. The only reasons he knows he is still moving is the ever so slight movement his body feels of racing in a certain direction, and the indicator to his right showing the distance of when his ship will arrive at the destination his squad's mission is at.

Zoning out he questions himself. His squad's mission… he thinks about it, its benefits, risks and possible problems. Benefits; recruiting a Jedi into the resistance would do wonders, giving people hope of a day without the Empire, a strong individual whom could possibly start to turn the tide of the war, and is someone who could possibly reboot the Jedi order. Problems; this Jedi could possibly be only a rumour, the Jedi may not want to join and help the galaxy, and maybe this Jedi could just be a broken soul… but the rumours surrounding this Jedi would indicate he dislikes the Empire. Risks; the Jedi could be hostile to him and his crew under some misunderstandings, and another Risk could be the Empire 'interrupting' them.

Coming out of his thoughts he notices that the ship will be arriving at Tatooine shortly. Standing up he exits the cockpit walking down the hallway pass his crews quarters, he enters the mess area. Its a simple mess area, it has a curved lounge surrounding a coffee table, a small area where the MRE's are located, and two chairs facing each other with a holographic display table in between them.

Observing his squad - codenamed Viking squad - he notices that they have not noticed his entry. Why they haven't noticed him is because they are all preoccupied, Fishlegs and Heather are engrossed in a game they are playing together on the Hologram table - Fishlegs seems to be winning this round. These were two of the finest Strategists, Fishlegs is amazing at preparation for a battle and giving off facts about anything Imperial related and his second in command Heather is great at improvising for when something took an unexpected, sneaking into facilities or strongholds unnoticed, being able to retrieve info with no conflict and if there is she is able to deal with the problem effectively

They are the reason why missions either go smoothly or we complete the mission against all odds, but they are also a main reason for conflict within the group; Heather because she is untrusting to most and in his opinion an overprotective mother hen to her nieces, like honestly she needs to let them get stronger themselves and deal with their own problems like a proper Berkian. She also always has this sour and untrusting or negative attitude to anyone whom had done anything to her nieces. There was a time when he would be certain that she would have his back, he had at one stage had a slight crush on her when he was younger, but why he has little faith in her is because well she outright told him she doesn't trust him or like him as a great friend… she said this straight after he said some choice words to her nieces at first he though it was because of her temper but after her not apologising he took her word for it. These qualities she has makes Asher sometimes wonder if she will always have the entire groups back, with Fishlegs as an exception.

Fishlegs was one of his most trusted people being an excellent strategist, walking book on Imperial Armoury, one of the best pilots recon to only Himself and Heather - they are tying in skill - an excellent hacker and radio scrambler. Asher really does trusts him until it comes to the Horrendous family - Solana, Selena and Heather- , he defended them by lying, distractions, excuses or just simply be always taking their side in everything. He and Fishlegs were always close growing up until the Horrendous family arrived, slowly Fishlegs and himself grew apart, the former became close to Heather and her twin nieces, the latter - himself - focussed on being a great leader by training in battle tactics and training on the physical side.

Observing some more of the room he spotted the Thorston twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut who surprisingly are competing in a competition of who can do a handstand the longest. Why this is surprising well… there is usually something dangerous or something that will give the bodily harm to the participants of the competitions. Their expertise in the team was of demolition, distraction and experimental equipment. In the group they managed to be able to make anyone angry at them playing pranks on nearly everyone… they made a nearly fatal accident of endangering Heather while she was with her nieces. Lets just say everyone properly learnt that the Horrendous families eldest was like a Dragon you step on its tail or nearly its eggs your gonna get burnt, and also every age group somehow learnt some new curses or torture methods. Since this… mistake the twins have decided to rarely prank Heather and the Horrendous Twins, and when they do its very mild like being covered in paint or something else mild. To Asher they were loyal troops who could be trusted when in battle - not in day to day life - and could always be trusted to bring some humour to the group.

Scanning the room for the last member he finds Snotlout passed out on the couch, from his own choices or someone else's he didn't know… but from the newly forming bruise in between his eyes - adding another bruise to his collection on his head - and the fact that Heather would every once in awhile would rub her knuckles, Asher was going to choose the latter option. Snotlout in Asher's opinion he was a boastful, self centred, arrogant, glory seeking slacker, ' _Heather would have a much larger and crude list if she was asked'_ Ash offhandedly thinks, whose only use and redeeming is by him being in the brawn department and how to shoot a weapon effectively and use some of the Vibro weapons efficiently like the mace or the battle axe. He was also a reason for conflict in the group from either flirting with the female members or pissing Heather off by teaching her nieces a 'lesson'. Asher groaned at that thought, there was going to be higher tension in between the group from Snotlout previous stunt against the Horrendous family.

After observing Snotlout he can't help but mentally scoff. How can Heather go say straight to his face he is nearly no better than Snotlout. Like honestly he is smarter, better at fighting in all combat and thinks about everyone in his missions, he is selfless, he is said to be one of the greatest soldiers and leaders that Berk has ever seen he is definitely a good leader I'm-

Standing straight and getting out of his train of thought and observations he cleared his throat loudly. This action caused all - whom were awake - to quit their activities and give their full attention to their Captain.

Asher took the silence as a queue to speak, "We will be arriving at Tatooine in one hour. I want everyone to gear themselves up bringing only their Vibro weapons and one blaster pistol. Fishlegs you will be staying aboard the ship, I want you to be our eyes and ears on everything that might be a threat or of use to us. Twins I want you to wake up Snotlout and get him ready", receiving nods from all whom were ordered he turned to Heather, "And I trust you will have an idea of what to do once we land. Good, I gotta land us". He left without listening to the others.

-Yeah I'm a good leader and they know it. Asher finished thinking while he walked to the cockpit.

 _'_ _What he didn't realise is that he was boastful, and arrogant. He only thought himself as being better than Snotlout in Military manners. What he didn't realise is that Heather never really compared him and Snotlout in the soldier or leader sense, but in the sense of being human, someone with feelings towards something other than war. And just then he commanded like a droid designed for war not a proper human preparing his friends for a mission, no encouragement or asking for anyone else's input, only his own'._

 **This was a more character build up chapter. I promise the next chapter wont be late and that the next chapter the story will progress further into the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, sorry it was late, stay tuned for the next chapter. Next chapter should come out in a fortnight.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Sunday every two - three weeks when I'm not in Eastern Australian school holidays, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Sorry for future later updates times… School started again and I am in my second last year, and I am doing very difficult subjects (including physics and chemistry, etc).**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	9. Chapter 7: Sandy Igloo's

**Thank you everyone For the Reviews, Favourites, Follows and Views. We have hit over 1075 views. (** ** & Wattpad)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm still planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC for the use of the story. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in chapter Prologue Part 1).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the possible future medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

People: Snotlout

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

People: Gobber, Fishlegs

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

People: Stoick, Asher

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver.

People: Heather, Valka

 **Mystery class -** Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time

People: Tuffnut and Ruffnut

 **'** ** _Hicca_** **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

 **Chapter 7: Sandy Igloo's**

 **An: Check above for everyones armour**

Walking through the City Mos Eisley of Tatooine most of Viking squad is seen moving as a unit in their Berkian armour - Tatooine is a neutral space and is owned by the Hutts - with their melee weapons attaches to their hips or back, Ruff and Tuff both had vibro Spears on their backs, Snotlout has a Vibro mace attached to his hip, Asher has a double bladed vibro axe on his back, and Heather has a blaster holster on her left hip with three silver blaster tubes strapped attached to it one being medium sized, one slim and long, and the other thick and medium sized, there was also a medium sized metallic hilt on her right hip the cylinder was black etched with silver and emerald curved patterns, their surroundings were of what you would expect in a Desert world; with sandy streets, and concrete buildings coated in sand. Bother surroundings included residents of the area, market stalls and the occasional stormtroopers - they obviously avoided them - or Hutt Gamorrean patrols. They had been investigating areas which had supposed sightings of the rumoured Jedi, so har they hadn't found any concrete evidence only the few stray blaster bolts that could of occurred from anything as this was a city full of Smugglers and criminals.

They are currently heading towards The Chalmun's Cantina a popular bar of Mos Eisley, a hot spot for smugglers, criminals and Underworld gossip, it is also one of the more violent bars with the strongest - cleanest- drinks.

Arriving outside of the bar, Heather observed it, it looked like a complex and larger version of an igloo that Wass dug into the ground. Entering the sandstone igloo the squad lowered down the sunburnt stairs and entered the bar.

Their senses are working over time; their noses are sensing the smell of alcohol, smoke, bad body odour, and blood. The air felt moist and smokey. All you could here was loud chat, banter, wolf whistles for Heather, and the sound of jazz music. The visual setting wasn't the worst but not the best, sentient beings of all kinds are around them, some are human other are not.

The group splits apart Snotlout and Asher take a table in the middle of the room and listen for information, Ruff and Tuff head to the bar and holler for the bartender droid and order some drinks for the squad. Heather however removed her helmet, clipped it to her hip and slipped through the throng of party goers like water manuavireng around couples and drunken loners who tried to grope with non-permitted hands. While sifting through she hits two buttons that are attached to her armpits, still swerving around the crowd. Her armour starts to change; the colours of the armour turn more into a graffiti pattern of orange, blue and purple mandalorian armour. Reaching behind her back she grabbed something that was invisible to the naked eye, pressing an invisible button and placing her hand flat on the object, the effect was instantaneous, now in her right hand was a A180 Blaster Pistol, she remarks mentally, _'No blasters my ass Asher… and thank you nieces for the newest upgrade',_ she holsters her blaster, she starts to walk straight as there was now a slight berth of space around since most servers backed off at the sight of the pistol, unclipping her helmet she reaches inside and pulls at a nob, slides it and pushes it in, the transformation this time wasn't as fast, the helmet shifted and slivered in her hands as she lifted it over her head and placed it on, its look now was of an old clone recon helmet much alike to the imperial recon troopers, like her new armour it had patterns of blue, orange and purple. _'I really need to thank my twins for these upgrades they transition runs allow so much smoother, and to think they are only 7… and everyone thought the Thorston twins were the best inventors',_ she finishes with a snort.

Exiting the crowd Heather surveys her surroundings, the area seems to be not as packed as the side Asher and the others were on, it also appeared to be cleaner and not as revolting to the senses like the other room. She strode with a feline and feminine grace towards an unoccupied table. Relaxing into her chair she scans the people in this area more closely, the room is fulled with bounty hunters, whom are eyeing her like competition ' _I guess the disguise works'_ , warlords and rich semi rich men who eyed her in a more lusting glare, some stormtroopers who appeared to be on vacation, a shady looking pirate whom is speaking to some Zygerrians slave traders, she here a few words from the pirate, "I got someone offering two young girls at a low price…", she stops listening repulsed at the idea of what they where planning on doing. She already had half a plan ready to use to bring some serious pain to them. That plan was stopped in the making when she realised one, she cant stop the original seller, and there is also a group of semi intimidating men in rundown and bulkier Berkian armour, ' _Outcasts',_ she realises talking to an 'Outcast who seemed to of seen better days. She listens onto there conversation.

"You seem to of had better days Savage", a burly man says to the beaten up and leaner outcast.

"What did you do or not do for the boss", another Outcast asks.

Savage looks up at them with rage and annoyance in his eyes and tense posture, "It wasn't the Alvin who did this it was that fuckin' Jedi whom has been disrupting our operation for the past few months always stealing some food all of the ice and then giving it all back to the poor areas around here. Like honestly mates what the fuck is that bastard doing out there anyway in the Dune Sea." Savage groans and rubs his shoulder in a soothing manner. "The boss just sent me and some of his men towards where we think his home might be, the southern western edge… we found his Synstone Igloo hut and in return I'm the only survivor", Savage head butts the table and mumbles something about needing to speak to Alvin.

Not really caring about Savage's predicament, Heather subtly stood up and strode back to the throng of party goers, she was stopped when a large hand grabbed hers. Not even thinking she turned around slammed her fist into a drunken warlords face pickpocketed him, and continued on her merry way.

Reaching the other side now in her Berkian armour she spotted her squad, whom were in the middle of a fist fight with some lower class bounty hunters. Groaning she walked over to them while grabbing the hilt on her hip, squeezing and flicking it outwards and backwards. Now in her hand was an Electostaff. Pacing towards the fight she joined in, swirling it around her and striking the foes paralysing them in quick succession, with swiftness and precision that Jedi would would respect.

The fight was won in 30 seconds, cracking her neck she observed the crowd that had gathered around before and during the time she had arrived, she inwardly groaned and turned to her squad's captain whom looks as sheepish as his stoic exterior would allow. She points him towards Snotlout and the exit of the bar, he grabs Snotlout and starts to exit. She turns her sights on the nutty twins, Ruff is on the floor booking an unconscious bounty hunter large bicep, and Tuff is seen finishing off his alcoholic beverage. She shakes her head in annoyance and approaches both of them whilst scolding them, "You muttonheads you behave worse than my 7 year old nieces", before the tricksters could start spewing lies Heather grabbed one of the ears and hauled them towards the exit.

Once the twins are out the door she turns towards the bar which is in a larger mess than it was when they entered, "Sorry for the mess heres some compensation", she announces while throwing some of the pickpocketed credits towards some people who looked to have been workers here.

Exiting the establishment she observed the rest of Viking squad and started berating them, "Whose fault was that and why did that start… actually don't answer that I don't care, we have an important mission at hand and I need you all to get your hands out of your arses and act proper, that includes you Captain. I want you all to make sure you are still armed and un pickpocketed. I got a location for the Jedi unlike you all. I'm going to contact Fishlegs give him a location and you are all going to meet me at the ship when you are sober and have cleaned yourself. Understood" receiving fearful nod from the lower ranks, "Good", she responds and leaves towards the ship.

What she didn't notice was the sleek black drone that was listening onto her rant. What she didn't realise is that she just endangered a Jedi because that same drone was heading back towards its master.

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Sunday every two - three weeks when I'm not in Eastern Australian school holidays, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Sorry for future later updates times… School started again and I am in my second last year, and I am doing very difficult subjects (including physics and chemistry, etc).**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	10. Chapter 8: Memories of a Jedi

**AN notice:** **Over the next few weeks the updates may not be steady as I am hitting an exam/assessment/assignment period in school for about the next 2-4, I'm actually meant to be writing a fable a 500 word short story and 3 diary entries for English right now… I should start it and I will probs post my short story if I like it, and fable shall be in this story later on.. Once the school holidays in Australia occur I will catch up on any missed out chapter (if I miss an update). So don't worry if I disappear… I am not leaving this book until its finished.**

 **Thank you everyone For the Reviews, Favourites, Follows and Views. We have hit over 1250 views. (** ** & ****)**

 **Special Thanks to MidwestMexican for the advice you gave me for my story writing skills.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm still planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC for the use of the story. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in chapter Prologue Part 1).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the possible future medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

People: Snotlout

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

People: Gobber, Fishlegs

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

People: Stoick, Asher

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver.

People: Heather, Valka

 **Mystery class -** Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time

People: Tuffnut and Ruffnut

 **'** ** _Hicca_** **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

 **Chapter 8: Memories of a Jedi**

 **Location: Tatooine - Dune Desert**

They were all on edge that much was obvious to the stalking individual. He had been following them since their landing, they had landed some distance away from his homestead in amongst some stone pillars - obviously to semi hide the ship form wandering eyes - from his observation the ship had very little but powerful stealth tech aboard. The stealth tech somewhat reminded him of his favourite apprentice, an apprentice he longs to find but knows such thing will never happen. If it weren't for that apprentice he probably wouldn't of survived this long, she had given him some of her tech years ago - how many, he has only has a faint idea - that tech is what allowed him to know of the ships appearance, he thought sadly, ' _I miss her… I miss Hanna … I miss my little Hic-'_

Snapping out of his thoughts - before he furthered into a depressed state - he continued to observe the group, at first he thought they were mandalorian, bounty hunter or both, but then he noticed the armour which had the structure of the former but had the appearance of something else, groaning he thought back to his apprentice, reluctantly, and of some of the facts she told him of when she was still a child and researching information of the galaxy and her home planet, and before he knew it he entered a flashback…

 _'"_ _Master T" a young girl's voice called from near my younger self's left side, he, I, My younger self looked down to the voice._

 _There at my side was a little girl no taller than my hip, she had owl like pure emerald eyes, a colour as rare as the pure emerald, something with no flaws and only perfection. Her face was young, with a small mouth, and baby fat cheeks, all in all she had an adorable face you could never say "no" too… a face that dissolved all stoic resolves._

 _She was looking up at him with a beaming look and smile, while playing with her dark auburn hair that was tied up with different shaded green jewels - 'one's I gave her so she would know she was cared for', his present and past self thought as one - into pigtails with her left hand, and her forest green short dress with her right._

 _I remember smiling down at her while kneeling down to her height, I growled politely while nodding for her to continue turning the smile I gave her into one that she and only she could name me in times when we were not in the public, some how the smile she had worn grew impossibly larger._

 _And off she went rattling off facts about the galaxy and its many wonders. She stated so many things that by the time I looked out window of the Jedi temple I saw that night was setting in and that dinner will be soon. Reaching down towards her with my left hand, I spoke in my language while gesturing for her to continue down the Jedi hallways towards the mess hall. She looked down the hall with a look of sadness that disappeared as she twirled around my body to my right side grabbing my pitch black paw with her left hand. And started to pull me down the hall._

The memory was fading into wisps of nothing…

 _Before the flashback disappeared her face dropped into an expression of concentration, seeming to remember she looked up at him and spoke in an excited, bright childish voice, "I discovered some stuff about my home planet, Master T, they are a sister planet of the manda…mandalorians, they have the same hard clothes but look as if they are dwagons. My book said they are called Barki… Berkian's", her voice was the last sound of the memory and the last sight he saw was her beaming smile and twinkle in her eye of happiness.'_

And just like that the fond memory modelled itself into the miserable desert he lives in. A silent tear ran down his face, it had been so long since he had recalled a memory of _her,_ his little shadow.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked to where the group of 'Berkian's' were. They had travelled a good distance away from him and are nearing his little sandstone igloo. Stalking them like they were his prey, without the intent to kill or seriously injure… well at least not yet, and continued to observe them.

There were five of them, the armour was all the same but not at the same time, they had colour and/or armour adjustments with some being bulkier, or with added compartments, I was able to distinguish each fact about each set of armour. I thanked my last apprentice quickly hoping not wanting to slip into another memory… well not now at least, for being an inventor, enabling myself to examine something and know most of its specs.

Two of the group looked to be cladded in the same armour while having the same body physique, other than the fact one was female and the other was not, the armour they wore was made for short term invisibility or blending into the environment. They both appeared to be equipped with vibro spears.

Another one is obviously male, he carried himself high and I could guess he has a stoic expression on his face and is their Captain. His armour looked to be made to track and search for people, friend or foe. He is equipped with a vibro double bladed axe.

The next he observed is in his opinion a typical brute, he strode with an arrogant - yet stupid - gait. His armour appeared to be designed to absorb or resist fire or high temperatures. He was equipped with a Vibro mace.

In my opinion they looked like a standard mandalorian with nothing special to them, and are easy to read. And they probably only have melee weapons to appear less threatening. It was the last one that intrigued myself the most.

She was female that much was obvious but it was one of the only clear detail I could observe quickly. The armour she wore was different from the overs and had more aspects to it, I could spot the slightest traces of retractable blades on her body in different places. Her armour appeared to myself as a jigsaw puzzle made of a million pieces, its purpose he could only guess that the armour could change appearance. Her weapon intrigued him, it appeared has a decorated hilt but I could guess it was a modified electostaff, ' _ohhh how I hate them but… they were always wielded by_ ** _those_** _droids',_ she also had a holster unlike everyone else whom all had none, attached to the in some straps were some tube which I could guess joined to the actual blaster. ' _Where is that blaster though, it must be on her somewhere…',_ there on her back is a Blaster, it appears to be invisible and the only I was able to spot it was because some of the desert sand had stuck onto it giving off a faint outline of the blaster. All of subtle tech reminded me of _Hanna._

Her posture was also different from anyone else, while everyone was on edge and was only observing the area around my homestead, she was observing every direction with a stance meant for defence.

' _Note to self, be cautious and wary around her'_

They reached my igloo knocked and then breached my home much to my and obviously the dangerous girl's chagrin, by kicking down my door and entered. All I could hear was a massive racket and the sounds of bickering and a feminine voice ranting at three people, whom had very wered name in my opinion like honestly who calls their child Snotlout, Ruffnut or Tuffnut.

Annoyed with their intrusion I roared loudly outside my home as I approached my broken door. I hit my throat twice with my now fisted hand. My throat constricted for a second then returned normal.

Standing on the porch outside the igloo and in front of my door I boomed furiously, in my 'now deep _humane'_ voice, "GET OUT OF MY IGLOO!".

 **An: to be honest this is not how I expected this chapter was going to go better I'm content with it because it adds character builds up for this character which I believe he may need.**

 **Also ummm my siblings were watching Shrek so thats where I got the Get out of my Igloo from.**

 **If you have any ideas for the future chapters, pairings or if there should be important OC's please comment.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Sunday every two - three weeks when I'm not in Eastern Australian school holidays, Eastern Australian time.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	11. Chapter 9: Grim Talons

AN: May the Forth be with You… and I'm Back… so yeah

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **I'm still planning on updating at least once a fortnight.**

 **Also for future reference this is an AU meaning characters may go OOC for the use of the story. Also things in Star Wars part will be changed, meaning there may be new force abilities and lightsabers (shows in chapter Prologue Part 1).**

 **I have no medical/mechanical/engineering training or qualification, so somethings may not be right, and I cannot see into the future to know about the possible future medical equipment.**

 **Warning there is some coarse language in this** **fanfic,** **also this fanfic is rated 'M'/notified to have explicit scenes. These scenes will most likely be battles, injuries, coarse language and 'hinting'.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

People: Snotlout

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

People: Gobber, Fishlegs

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

People: Stoick, Asher

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver.

People: Heather, Valka

 **Mystery class -** Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time

People: Tuffnut and Ruffnut

 **'** ** _Hicca_** **' Thoughts**

 **"Hicca" Speech**

 **Rant over... enjoy!**

- **YouYou**

 **Chapter 9: Grim Talon's**

 _'_ _Muttonheads',_ is the only child friendly thought that travelled through my mind, that is currently thinking of ways to seriously punish a total of three individuals and one .

Number one, Snotlout, reason, well he is Snotlout but other than that it was his idea to storm the homestead.

Number two, Fishlegs, reason, could he stop blabbering through my earpiece about how advanced and amazing the tech is here in this home. The duo, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, reason, did they really have to go and ransack the entire home. And lastly Asher, why didn't he see the bigger picture - as usual - of that if he stopped the whole team from causing this entire mess and destroying this home, we would have a better chance of recruiting this Jedi.

Breathing in deeply I tried to think of a way to salvage this situation whilst recruiting an irritated Jedi without having myself or any of my team getting killed or injured, _'because they are going to face my punishments'_. Before I can think of something I see Asher motion everyone outside. And poof the rest of the team disappeared out the front door in a mad dash, all I could do is groan and then facepalm when I could hear Snotlout announce, "You are coming with us", and then hearing the drawing of weapons, _'the owner of the house - and possible Jedi - probably declined his order'._

Kicking the floor in annoyance I dashed out the door, to see a cloaked figure pummelling Snotlout, while using the twins as clubs. And then spinning around, and throwing Tuffnut at the sneaking Asher who was preparing to leap on the hooded figure.

I am not amused, and before I could help myself I turned towards the cloaked figure, "Mystery person we are not here to fight you so please stop fighting and give me a second to sort out these barbarians", mystery person turned and gave the slightest nod. Smiling at him gratefully I turned to my squad, took a deep breath and proceeded to put them in line using the only technique I have found that worked, the technique of yelling, "VIKING SQUAD! Calm and collect yourself, and then collect your weapons! Then go check the perimeter for hostiles and think of why attacking the person we are here to ask for help is a bad idea! And Asher stay here." Reluctantly everyone followed my commands fearing my ire, even Snotlout.

The stranger approached me with Asher tailing him and then positioning himself on my left. The stranger spoke in a gruff and slightly robotic voice, "I thank you for your interruption but I do request the reason for why you have raided my home, and who you and Viking Squad are", it was now that Asher seemed to of cooled down and decided to take command.

"I will take it from here Lieutenant", my fist clenched but I nodded and took a step behind my Captain, I can already tell that the stranger noted my annoyance, how Asher is oblivious to my irritation and that he continued on after dismissing me, "Hello stranger, my name is Captain Asher Hofferson, to my right is my second-in-command Lieutenant Heather Horrendous-", his head snapped to me, I could honestly feel his curious gaze on me, my only question is, _'Why is he looking at me is that way, I know it's a bad last name. And why is his gaze so curious… maybe he knows someone with my last name…',_ "-the person you were pummelling is Sergeant Snotlout Jorgenson, the people you were using to pummel Sergeant Jorgenson is Specialists Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. We are code name 'Viking Squad' and are apart of the-". The stranger raised his hand, which I notice is covered in black fur, and then proceeded to take off his hood.

The face of the stranger is of a black Wookiee, his fur is a pitch of the black that could blend perfectly with the darkness of space, he had acidic, cold, green eyes that seemed to of frozen, showing no happiness or flame of life. _'Wait how could we understand him, he's a Wookiee, a species which humans can't understand. I will have to ask Fishlegs later on how he can speak… or maybe my nieces know something',_ my thoughts are cut off when I here him speak, "Apart of the Berk resistance I know, I recognise most of your traditional armour", he glance's at me curiously, "My name is Talon Fury, and I already know why you are here. You are here to recruit myself because you have heard I am a Jedi… I am no Jedi, I once was but I was to blinded to see the truth of what had lay in front of me", he looked up with sorrow filled eyes, "My own apprentice realised before myself or the other Jedi masters, what was going to become of our Jedi. I do not deserve to be called a Jedi and there is no place in a Resistance for a lost soul". He stepped back and began to turn to his homestead.

Before my mind could think of a way to argue or protest against Talon's words he stopped walking mid-step and seemingly began to breathe deeply through his nose for a few seconds then his body froze as though he would die if he moved.

On edge I took a step forward to reach Talon. His cloak shuffled indicating he was looking around - or so I thought. As I went to take another step he moved with agile fluid movements, throwing his cloak at Asher and then launching himself in front of me, one hand on my arm to keep myself still I presume, and his other arm is outstretched twirling a cyan blue - almost a vibrant purple- , double bladed lightsaber. My other hand is slowly crawling to my electro staff with the intent of forcibly questioning the Wookiee what in Thor's name he is doing.

But thats when it happened; a hail of red blaster fire impacted the twirling lightsaber, deflecting it back towards a shadow on the surrounding mountains. _'He saved me and Asher. Wait did he just kill those shooters',_ as soon as that thought entered my brain a haunting laugh echoed throughout the sandy clearing, and then a rough, cocky, voice voiced(?) itself, "Well it seems the rare and legendary _mutt_ survived", a bald man with dark imperial uniform and imperial markings left the shadows with a man clad in only black imperial armour following him a few steps behind, they both have lightsabers and blasters, I notice, the man continued,

"But I guess it's no surprise considering your apprentice, the star Padawan pupil in the Jedi temple, left a few years before Order 66. She probably learnt the ways of a coward from you. I bet the guilt destroys you, from leaving the Jedi Temple for the Empire to destroy, thinking you could of changed something if you hadn't of fled", the bald man is closer to us, and is clearly burly. His shadow looked to be burly but not as built as his commander, I guess off their physique and armour appearances. The man continues, "And I bet you regret never staying close to your _weenie_ apprentice who has probably died now without you, because all you taught her was to be a coward, a weakling, a useless, worthless little girl who could never of achieved anything in her life".

The man smiled and slowly reached for his lightsaber. I looked back to see Talon radiating with Fury, _'Aren't Jedi's meant to be centred with their emotions?',_ I look back to the mysterious man to expect him to be at least scared or trembling but all I could see was a dark smile slowly growing larger, "it looks like a great Jedi master has broken his values. But don't worry that little corruption of the Jedi code will be forgotten once myself, RYKER Grimborn!, and my cousin Lars Grimborn, inquisitors of the Great Empire kill you and these Berkian Scum. You could say im doing you a favour actually, cleansing you of your guilt".

The only emotion shown on Ryker face when Talon launched himself at him is of pure satisfaction and lust for battle.

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Sunday every two - three weeks.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	12. Chapter 10: Nothingness

**Ahhh sorry I thought I had published this a few days ago sorry.**

 **(Sorry had Writer's block (and school assessments) for the start of this chapter and past few weeks. I also had to catch up on 2 weeks of school because of sickness and something called work placement.**

 **I may write a few one-shots/multi-shots whenever I get another one of these writer's block.)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, OC's, Hicca and Asher.**

 **Ummm how do I have over 2000 views? Thanks.**

 **Yay, no more random Author notes…**

 **"** **Hicca", speech**

 ** _'_** ** _Hicca', thoughts_**

 **Chapter 10:**

There are very few things that can ever sidetrack or freeze me when I'm on a mission those things include; anything to do with my family, cruelty to those who don't deserve it, and, rarely, those with awe worthy skill. And the latter of the options is the reason why I am stock still, watching a Jedi go against an ' _imperial Jedi?'_ in a ruthless engagement, _'there is definitely some bad blood between them',_ that only skilled fighters can initiate and withstand in.

Whilst in my awestruck my subconsciousness reminds me of how there had been another figure with Ryker. My eye's widen and my body arches backwards into a bridge position with my hands on the ground.

 **'** **SWOOOZZZZ'** **(AN: gotta love making up words… and well it couldn't be swoosh for reasons…)**

A blood red lightsaber flies over my eyes, giving my vision a slight red hue. Reacting on instincts I push off my hands, flip, grab hold of my electrostaff, land on the balls of my feet whilst activating my electrostaff horizontally over my chest. Quickly I re-observed my foe, his armour - I presume he is a he because of his physical outline - is similar to Ryker, just without the sword through the dragon's head insignia and without the vambraces and shoulder guards. He also appeared to have a standard Imperial issue E-11 blaster, and a currently rotating, double bladed red lightsaber. The man's face is covered in a black, flat-topped cone helmet, his black visor reflected the red hue of his blade as it passed rapidly.

After a brief staring contest with the unseen eyes, he launched himself at me, causing me to go on the defensive, parrying blows left, right and centre. I can tell he is getting angry, his almost animalistic growls confirm his agitation. Deciding to play a risky move, whilst praying to my nieces. I directly parry the next blow with the middle of my staff, turning his blade on an off angle and proceeded to kick him in the chest, allowing myself to launch myself backwards. Landing a slight distance from the enemy, I instinctively drew my blaster with my left hand from hip, and deactivated my staff in my right hand. And before my for knew what was happening he is on the defensive, deflecting my shots in my area. Whilst, dodging some of the near hitting blaster bolts, I notice that he is far less superior in accuracy compared to Talon.

As I am nearing the end of the bolts I can shoot without overheating my weapon I hear the great roar of my squad members, _'perhaps Asher called for back up',_ and before I knew it my foe is under assault from the twins and Snotlout, looking to my left I notice Asher is trying to assist Talon against Ryker.

Before joining the fight again I hear my communicator going off. I answer it to hear Fishlegs's rushed, and strict voice, **"I-Imperial dr-drop ships are incoming, my ETA is 3 minutes He-Raven, make sure you and Viking squad are prepared for pickup, Lug O-Out…** ** _I'm so dead_** **",** I hear the whispered last part and agree, ' _he knows not to act superior over',_ focusing back on task I echo his ETA through Viking Squad's comms. They reply of affirmation came at individual times when the individuals were not attacking.

When 2 an a half minutes hit Viking Squad slowly withdrew from their fight, with the help of me providing cover fire for their fall back. Hearing the approach and landing of Garf, I look towards my left to see Viking squad already boarding Garf, _'typical selfish Berkian's',_ sheathing **(?)** my blaster I took off towards Garf.

To only feel myself thrown by an invisible force.

To only see a thrown red lightsaber glide past me.

To only feel my body hit the ground with a heavy **_thud._**

To hear a ferocious roar.

To see my vision slowly fade out.

To feel large fur covered hold me.

To hear the starting of engines and the call for first aid.

And then to enter a state of nothingness.

 **Well hey there… this would of came sooner but school and life came along, and then I couldn't end this chapter so yeah.**

 **All reviews, follows and favourites are appreciated.**

 **-YouYou**


	13. Chapter 11: Outa my body

**Yeah I know the previous chapter was pretty small so I have tried to crank this out as fast as I could. After a short holiday though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **Ummm how do I have over 2400 views? Thanks.**

 **Also thanks for all the supporting reviews/comments/follows/favourites they are all greatly appreciated.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

People: Snotlout

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

People: Gobber, Fishlegs

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

People: Stoick, Asher

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver.

People: Heather, Valka

 **Mystery class -** Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time

People: Tuffnut and Ruffnut

 **"** **Hicca", Speech**

 ** _"_** ** _Heather", thought_** **speech**

 ** _'_** ** _Hicca', thoughts_**

 ** _AN are Over so enjoy and review._**

 ** _-YouYou_**

 **Chapter 11: Outa my Body**

I could see, feel and hear

Nothing.

I could of sworn that I am in the vacuum of space but my subconscious reminded me that I am not physically in my body. What a strange sensation it is to not feel attached to your body but only feel attached to your mind and soul. Strange and slightly relieving to not feel the fears and stresses that day to day life holds, which you are needed to endure.

Realising after some time that I am currently stuck here I enter my mind to delve into my thoughts, fear, ideas and loved ones.

After a while of reliving some of my fondest memories of myself with my nieces, we had trapped Valka in our newly gifted quarters and were tickling Valka making her laugh so much she snorted like a pig. It was about to change to the part where Valka got the upper hand and start to tickle us, but a whisper swept pass my ears like a ghost in the wind.

If I were still in my body I am sure my body would of tensed and gone rigid with my eyes wide and searching for the cause of this unwanted disturbance… actually is it really completely unwanted… I am sure I would of eventually of gotten bored and restless.

My mind still alert I hear the whisper again, it sounds barely audible with no actual words but presence of a motherly voice.

" _Heather…",_ ' _what is going on',_

 _"_ _Heather help… please", 'who is that and why is it familiar',_

 _"_ _Please sweetie help me…",_ I wanted to shout who are you but I have no voice.

 _"_ _Please sweetheart help me… I can't stand this much more",_ Can't stand what I wanted to add to my list of questions.

 _"_ _Please help me… help your Auntie Hiccy", 'what?'_ , if I were in my physical body I am sure my eyes would be tearing up or bawling, the possibility of contact from my Auntie is something I can only dream of now.

Whilst consumed by my emotional turmoil I don't realise my change of scenery.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

My whole body feels as though its been frozen for a period of time. I try to open my eyes but it feels as if I'm trying to open a different bodies eyes. After some feeble attempts of opening my eyes I give up, _'I guess I'm either to tired or… I'm no longer in control of my body',_ the sound of sliding doors breaks me from my thoughts.

The sound of heavy boots hitting tiled floors makes me question which medical room I am residing in. I can hear the murmur between a droid and a male's authoritative… but giddy voice? My body still not responding to my commands I start racking through my memories of guys I know. Starting my search I can't help but feel another presence share my thoughts and memories.

After going through all male medical personnel I start to go through my male friends, coworkers and acquaintances… I can already feel this other mysterious presence start to pay more attention.

I start with Gobber recalling his different tones, attitude and voices, and determine he is possible chance due to how he can be authoritative but not really giddy, I faintly hear within my mind presumably from this mysterious presence, _"bless him and his kind-hearted-soul"_.

Next is Fishlegs… nope although he can be giddy, but only is over new knowledge on old history, _"ohhhh… someones got a crush"._

After inwardly blushing I moved on to Asher, authoritative check, giddy no way in hell, _"hmmmm me likely, but he seems to have a hard shell I'm gonna have to crack",_ okay who is this?

Next was Snotlout, the Thorston twins - even Ruffnut… well she can replicate her twin in everything - even Dogsbreath, Thuggory Gruffnut and a few others. All were no's accompanied by either a snide, all-knowing or vindictive thought from her new mind roommate.

The murmuring between the droid and mystery man came to a stop which is now followed by the heavy footfalls which were closing in closer to myself. I hear my mind-mate, _"it is none of them because they are nowhere near us",_

 _'_ _what?',_

 _"_ _Because you aren't in your own body your in mine",_

 _'_ _that kinda makes sense',_

 _"_ _Time for you to kinda re-meet your older brother",_ my brother oh Thor no, I nearly forgot all about him. I faintly remember my Auntie telling me not to trust him anymore.

 _'_ _oh thor'._

 _"_ _Time to face the music"_

Without warning my body's, _'not my body',_ eyes flew open. In front of my person is Dagur. From my point of view I could say he hasn't changed much because I had forgotten what he truly looked like when he was younger. He is covered in black armour that has a silver symbol of a dragon, his slightly tanned white face had small scratches and scars adorning it. His eyes held a little amount of pale green but they were consumed by a orange fire ring of fire that seem to of consumed his eyes. His left eye had three tattooed stripes going over it.

I can hear my mind-mate proudly announce to me, _"he got those tattoos to cover the scars I gave him when he thought I was asleep and defenceless… serves him right"._ Deciding to take this voices word for it I continued observing.

He has an unclean shaggy beard, _"disappointing",_ and flamelike spiky hair. His physique is burly more alike to Asher than Snotlout, and his height is probably shorter than the former but taller than the latter.

"Hicca, Hicca, Hicca oh how good it is to see you again", Dagur's voice and joyous smile brought me out of my observations… wait did he say Hicca!.

 _"_ _three times actually",_

 _"_ _A-Auntie Hic-ca is that y-you?",_

 _"_ _Yes…but questions later Heather",_

"Dagur", I could feel my Auntie's teeth grit and the clenching of her jaw, "i would say how nice it is see you but it isn't, and I would ask you can I see my daughters and niece but I can assume you haven't found them yet", and now I could feel the satisfied smirk on my or her face.

Dagur's smile dropped and an animalistic growl emitted from him, I could see his eye twitching and his teeth threatening to bare themselves. His breathing became deeper and uneven, he slowly began to stalk towards us like a predator stalking a larger prey. I could feel Hicca gulp down some saliva, with all of her body tensing preparing for a fight even though she is strapped on a medical bed.

Before he could advance any further a pounding of an armoured fist hitting a metal door sounded through the room followed by a drowned out voice, "Lord Deranged", I could feel Hicca's and my imaginative left eyebrow quirk upwards, "myself, Captain Eret, and Lieutenant Camicazi are here to allow your… wait _what_ ", murmuring is heard, "*cough cough* Sorry milord, we are here to allow your _wife_ to care for herself, we are requested by her medical droid to allow her to feed and exercise herself as per doctors orders. Sir."

Dagur's hand seemed to twitch and then clench and unclench, moving towards the he answered the probable stormtroopers, " _Fine,_ Captain, you and the lieutenant are allowed to do what the doctor ordered.

Hicca's eyes followed Dagur's figure approach and open the sliding door. Two stormtroopers entered the room one male 6ft 4' the other female 5ft 2' maybe. They both removed their helmets revealing a handsome young man's face adorned with three blue tattooed stripes on his chin, he also has slick black hair in a ponytail/man-bun, a clown nose and hazel eyes.

The other revealed a beautiful female face with a small pointy nose, slight freckles and pretty sky blue eyes. She had a plentiful amount of golden hair.

I could sense Hicca's eyes narrowing into a glare towards the male presumably Captain Eret. His eyes leaked a few emotions and a few of them were appreciation and _lust._

I suddenly had the feeling that my host's body doesn't have much clothing on. The girl presumably Lieutenant Camicazi elbowed Eret and dragged him back out whilst scolding him, "You perverted pig I should go and tell our lord that you have been eyeing up his _wife,_ now go while I dress-up this innocent girl". Not giving him a chance she pushed him out while locking the door. I could hear his _humph,_ and Camicazi sigh in relief. Glancing at Hicca she walked to a cupboard and started to pull out some clothes, they weren't really fashionable but more alike to something a hospital patient would wear… which is kinda what Hicca is.

The girl approaches us…Hicca? Puts the clothes down and presses a finger against her mouth and starts to speak to us in a hushed, comforting but eccentric tone, "Hey there Mrs Deranged, my name is Camicazi but you can call me Cami. I can tell you ain't her because you want to is that correct Mrs", I could feel Hicca's thought process as she evaluated this Cami. After moments of contemplation Hicca answers,

"What do you think _lieutenant_ , do you really think I wanted to be frozen in time, and strapped to a medi bed when I'm awake which is about once a year", I can feel our lungs start to hyperventilate in anger, like a bull about to charge, "So _lieutenant_ I want you to get to the point of why you are actually here and what it is you want me to do _Ze Great Camicazi Berthadottir_?", our breathing seemed to steady while my mind asked,

 _"_ _What do you mean Auntie… isn't she a stormtrooper, and how do you know her… name",_

 _"_ _No she is apart of the Berkian's elite spy force known as the Bog Burglars, they are under the command of Big Boobied Bertha… Cami's mother",_ before I could ask how she knew this she answered my unasked question as if she is reading my mind… which she probably did, _"I know this because I had interacted with this service when I was apart of the republic army"._

Cami's face turned cautious and serious, with her body becoming slightly tensed and on guard as though she is expecting some type of trap to be unleashed upon her. I could feel Hicca's mouth bent into a smirk and then started to scold in a motherly tone, "tsk tsk tsk. I'm appalled Cami how could you forget me I certainly haven't changed much since we last met pipsqueak".

At first Camicazi's face became scornful, "your calling me _pipsqueak,_ why you grrr. Only one person is allowed to call me that name and that someone was an auburn haired girl who was like a second mother to me after she helped mend the almost broken relationship between my mother and I, she had emerald eyes, freckles and she actually looked exactly like _you_ …", realisation hit Cami's face like a freight train, she gaped and started to nervously intertwine her fingers while looking down, "oh um hi *nervous chuckle* Auntie Hicca". She glanced at us through her golden bangs that had dropped into her eyes.

For someone who was probably 20 or over in age she is pulling off a perfect copy of child being caught for stealing some cookies.

I felt Hicca's mouth form into a smile that broke into a motherly laugh, "Its ok Cami its been along time since we last met", Cami looked up as if she were to ask a question got interrupted by Hicca, "i know you have many questions for me pipsqueak but our time is coming to an end because I think clown nose is about to come back in… and can you also unstrap me", Cami wasted no time in completing the task and giving Hicca a hug one would give to a family member.

Cami mumbled a short "I missed you" into Hicca's shoulder as they hugged, pulling away Cami's face became determined, "I may not be able to save you now but very soon I shall go home to get reinforcements and you shall be freed Auntie by myself and other's of the Berkian Resistance", Cami's smile seemed to be watery, "I promise you that".

 _"_ _I believe it is time for you to go back now sweetheart"._

And before I knew what was happening my connection to Hicca seemed to fade away with my vision becoming wisps in the wind and my vision becoming deafening quiet".

I wake to find myself in back in my bed with my nieces snug on either side of my body using me as bed and pillow at the same time.

Looking down on them I can't help but smile because soon my Auntie, their mother is soon to come back to us, to love and help us. Where she should had of always been.

And I allowed myself to slowly drift off back to sleep.

But what most people did not know is that right at this moment Inquisitor Viggo is corresponding with his Grandmaster about the revelation that their new ally brought to them… the lord they were told to have no weaknesses has a wife. A wife that can be used to destroy this lord. A wife that can benefit all those who live in the lord's shadow. A wife who could be their little voice in his ear.

But what they did not know is that this wife is going into the action with a fiery passion to protect her family and destroy those who opposed her protection… they also dint know was that this wife has already planned out punishments for her husband… likely to become ex-husband.

 **Writing in a car while on a bumpy road is not recommended by me in the slightest… and sorry more any misspells due to the inconvenience of bumpy roads.**

 **If there are any problems please message me.**

 **Most updates will come on Friday-Sunday every two - three weeks.**

 **Until next time See ya later.**

 **-YouYou**


	14. Chapter 12: Dreams and Beginnings

**A/N: sorry for the wait, went to a snow camp for a week then I hit a very tiring part in school where I had 6 month projects, animation short film due, and my yearlies due for my prelim (second last year) courses for all of my subjects. So after my exams I was brain dead and had enough with writing since I had written many essays in my exams so I am back**

 **And then I wrote the first part of this and felt it needed more.**

 **And then I needed to do another multimedia assignment… and guess what it is inspired by HTTYD so I might post the animation I am making sometime next year to somewhere…**

 **And now on 16/11/18 I have a 1 test and 2 assignment due in 4-5 weeks, so I got sometime to work on this and then its X-mas holidays.**

Users from if you send a review as a guest I cannot reply to your review if there was a question until the next update.

Corum (Guest): thanks for the encouragement. And I also love Femcup stories… I also might end up doing another one after my next HTTYD modern AU story it will probably be in the original HTTYD world with a few twist in the story other than a gender bend AU.

 **Ceo160 (Guest)** : to answer your question on why Hicca married Dagur. This will be explored, explained and/or mentioned later on in the story but for the meantime think back to the actual Star Wars franchise, when we discover Darth Vader's is a father some how we question, "who would love Darth Vader enough to bare his children", and we are answered this question with the prequels. In the prequels we see Padme fall for Anakin whom acts somewhat different from Darth Vader. So to answer your question Hicca married Dagur because she had fallen for him before he became corrupted by the Sith, much alike Padme had with Anakin.

Warlord8672 (Wattpad): here ya go.

Hope that answers your question.

-YouYou

Sorry for any spoilers but if you got spoiled at all well… bad luck.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise, movie books (official or fanfic) or tv series by Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell or other Fanfiction authors. I sadly do not own Star Wars. I also Don't own Netflix Original Dreamworks Dragons.**

 **Also all clothing or body traits are there to help the story not because I'm a creep, pervert or sexist.**

 **Also I do not approve in underage marriage, and do not think highly of underaged sex. And I am against physical abuse, especially to kids.**

 **Ummm how do I have nearly 3000 views? Thanks.**

 **Also thanks for all the supporting reviews/comments/follows/favourites they are all greatly appreciated.**

 **Armour Classes**

 **Armour - All armour and Helmets looks like Mandalorian armour + Class**

 **Stoker class-** bright orange armour signifying stoker class armour -meaning he his armour his more fire resistant than others

People: Snotlout

 **Boulder class -** bumpy and like a bludgeon adding more resistance to damage and adding more blunt force, coloured light brown.

People: Gobber, Fishlegs

 **Tracker class -** Blood red armour, enhancements in his helmet amplifying sense of smell, and vision allowing him to see heat

People: Stoick, Asher

 **Sharp class:** sleek and firm fitting, retractable blades on her fore arm and knee caps and on the forehead area of the helmet and at the back of the neck area on the helmet (prevents head locks), and coloured silver.

People: Heather, Valka

 **Mystery class -** Forest green, sleek, has dispenses that allows the suit to be covered in grass, can blend into the environment (invisibility) for a short amount of time

People: Tuffnut and Ruffnut

 **"** **Hicca", Speech**

 ** _"_** ** _Heather", thought_** **speech**

 ** _'_** ** _Hicca', thoughts_**

 ** _AN is Over so enjoy and review._**

 ** _-YouYou_**

 **Chapter 12: Dreams and Beginnings**

Darkness is all that I can see, two curled up warm bodies on my side is all that I can feel.

 _Rumble Grrr… Growl Grrr… Humming Grrr… Snort… Deep inhale and slow exhale… Rumble_

What in the name of Thor is that.

 _Rumble Grrr…_

Gods damn it Is Thor having a sleep in my quarter.

 _Growl Grrr…_

I swear my bed is shifting and my ears are vibrating.

 _Humming Grrr…_

Having enough of ignoring and questioning the elephant in the room - could be legitimate - I begrudgingly sit up while bringing my nieces up with me, both leaning on individual shoulders. I notice I'm situated in my bed, I scan the room and notice that Talon is on my nieces's top bunk, which appeared to be curving into a smiling face rather than being straight.

Deciding to let the sleeping giant to rest I slowly ease Selena and Solana out of sleep and into the realm of the living. As they turn to look at me with vindictive but relieved looks, before they could cause a commotion I motion to the slumbering giant and then to the door indicating that we should take our leave.

Begrudgingly they rolled off me and continued off the bed with yelps escaping from both of them. Snorting, I sat up and stretched my unused limbs eliciting sounds of bones cracking and popping, ignoring the revived vindictive and now embarrassed glares from the twins, I remove myself from my bed. Standing up I realise I'm in a nightgown and no longer in my custom sharp class armour. Quirking an eyebrow to the emerged Solana she mouths to me, "In the workshop". Nodding and motioning towards the door I get up with my nieces slowly following after step behind.

Entering the hallway I find two younger teens, one looking about 15 or 16 and the other one couldn't be older than 14. I vaguely remember the older one being known as Mini Snot due to an incident a few years ago with the Thorstons trying to replace Snotlout from Viking squad with… _Mini Snotlout_ I guess.

I motion them towards me, Mini Snot puffs up his chest and advances towards me with waggling eyebrows…, _'Definitely Mini Snotlout',_ whilst the other one timidly follows Mini Snotlout, weakly waving towards me and then Solana and Selena, _'Mini Fishlegs for now',_ I decide to mentally call him.

I am drawn out of my thoughts by Mini Snotlout acting like the latter of his nickname, "Hel my beautiful raven haired goddess, I will do anything you ask even travel through your realms", he glanced towards my quarters, "within Helheim, to ensure you no longer feel lonely", he finished with a cocky grin.

 _'_ _Yep definitely mini Snotlout',_ I glance towards the dubbed 'mini Fishlegs' to see him face palming and shaking his head.

Feeling my gaze he stands at attention with a weak, shaky salute, "W-What do you ask of us Li-Lieutenant,-", I notice mini Snot balk, "Sir, s-Sorry, Ma'am".

I give him a nod of approval and answer, "I want mini snot here-", I give the mentioned a glance" - to go find Gobber or my Captain and tell either of them Lieutenant Horrendous is awake", I give mini Snot a narrowed look telling him to go now, he quickly scuttled away down the hallway, "And I want you, private I presume, to stay by my families quarters and to wait for the Jedi to wake and send him to my nieces workshop. Got it", receiving a nod, "Good, and I commend-", I glance at him questionably silently asking for his name…

"Advancing Cadet, GuppyLegs clan Ingerman", I nod appreciatively.

"-you, _Private_ Guppylegs for _recovering_ after your… acquaintance's advancements". He nodded stiffly responding,

"T-thank you S-Ma'am!".

I saluted him, "D..ismissed!". He saluted back more firmly before walking to the side of my door and positioning himself there at attention.

I turn to my family to see both of them slowly walking down the hallway opposite to the way that _Mini Snotlout_ went down. I can see them bouncing ideas off each other sometimes cutting each other off and other times finishing the others idea or helping the other with some form of knowledge I would probably never understand properly, smiling fondly I followed after them realising I was being left behind…

Staring into the back of my eye lids I noticed something different about my environment using my other senses I realised I was laid upon a bed of some sort, _'Thor this bed is comfortable and not at the same time',_ I thought while opening my tired eyelids. Slowly sitting up I and glancing around the room that was not mine I slowly remembered, despite my foggy brain, what had caused my current, comfortable, state of rest.

 _I had followed the squad of Berkian's to only confront, leading to a conversation with their second-in-command and their commanding officer, the former much more diplomatic and humane than the latter. Through 'negotiations' where I was stating I wasn't joining another war we were interrupted by…_

 _Grrrrr_

 _Inquisitors whom must of followed the Berkian's and were waiting for them to seperate and lead them to me so they could ambush the Berkians and I…_

 _Grrrrrrr_

 _Because they were hunting me._

 _I had been conversing with the stubborn, prideful… perfect soldier, and his second in command. Someone who deserves the title of Captain._

 _And seconds after I declined their plea the hunters arrived._

 _The battle is mostly a blur but I remember the Berkians retreating, not realising the peril they left their lieutenant in._

 _So as she flew to her certain unconsciousness, and soon death. I chose to save her life, and subsequently joined the Berkian's and the resistance…_

 _Uhhhh, great._

Practically rolling off the bunk bed, I landed on my feet facing the empty room realising my hosts had. Checking I had all of my belongings on my personnel I exited the room intent on finding my hosts.

Exiting the room I find a young soldier 'standing at rest' at the entrance of the Lieutenants quarters. I can notice a slight tremble in his prideful posture demonstrating he has been in this position for a long duration of time, but is proud of what he is doing.

Clearing my throat, he turned to me at attention with a salute, stating to me the reason for he was here and how Lieutenant Horrendous ordered him to escort me to her and the twin sisters' workshop.

Honestly those twin girls are a mystery to me they seem so thankful to me, but they seem to be so nervous around me… infect I haven't even properly seen their faces. As soon as I had arrived and it was known that I saved the lieutenant they gravitated around me bring me food, water, they also guided me everywhere and volunteered their room as a temporary home for me. With their submissive behaviour I mentally decided that they were normally shy girls. That thought lasted for the first hour I got used to them and ended Captain Prideful arrived at their door yesterday demanding to see me _._ I had eye rolled in annoyance and had proceeded to stand, being my reaction they reacted. Their reaction could either be called merciless or a paradox. Opening the door gracefully they kicked the Captain directly in the shins, whilst continuing fluidly grabbing the top of his chest piece and then delivering a speech that could have been called a character assassination… if it weren't for the habits of` childish insults breaking into their tirade about how he let Heather get hurt.

After finishing the tirade they ran back into the room and proceeded to launch themselves into Heather's prone body, probably for comfort. Seconds later they harmoniously sobbed together and minutes later the movements of seeking comfort dissipated, and soon the room descended into silence. _'They must be close to the lieutenant',_ I remember thinking before passing out last night.

Entering the work shop I discover only the twins sitting in the dark room, with the only light source coming from a holographic projector displaying a video containing a voice over, describing the inner workings of an electrostaff and how it worked with added bits of information about preferred materials, designs and the pro's and cons of each.

It wasn't until a startled yelp brought me out of my subtle reverie did I realise I was watching the video as well. Checking behind myself I realise that my guide had left. Facing the two startled girls I question to myself why the tutorials voice seemed familiar, while question loudly, "Where is your Lieutenant and please speak to me not the floor".

Slowly they emerged nervously, wringing their hands nervously and looking everywhere and nowhere at once. Glancing at each other they looked me in the eyes and I was reminded what beautiful forests and emeralds looked like.

One of the girls clapped their hands, instantly lighting the room up, allowing myself to observe their appearances clearly while listening to their explantation,

"Hea… L-Lieutenant Heather was taken by Gob two hours ago", one spoke, she distinctly had light green emerald eyes with dark auburn hair with subtle black streaks. I turned to the other as she started to speak…

"Yes, Lieu-Lieuteet-Lieutant left to report on the mission to _Chief_ Stoick, Gobby and a few other big, big people", she, similar but different to her sister, has darker emerald eyes with light auburn hair brightened with striking streaks of carrot orange.

Light Emerald eyes started again, "Oh and after that she and meany Captain are esss… waiting to help Trader Johann who always has very, very important information", they had a button nose and baby cheeks.

Dark Emerald eyes continued, "And apparently he comes this time with very, very, very, very, vveeerrrrryyyyyy important information", they had wide eyed shaped eyes.

' _They looked like Hicca but thats impossible unless…_ ', "Thank you for that information but I have to question, where are you parents". I asked trying to not let my hope rise too high or to enter my voice.

And instantly I wished I never asked, they both went into a very subdued state and glancing at each other sadly. My hope slightly died out. They spoke in unison in defeated voices not suited for such young kids, honestly they couldn't be older than 5, "Our mother run away from our father with us. She was captured by our father with the help of the empire… she sent us away before they got us with Auntie Heather… that was 7 years ago", ' _wait they are seven',_ "so we don't know where our parents are, we only hope that our mother will find us.

Or that auntie Heather will find some information on her… that's why we are here not somewhere safer, we are waiting for our teams to come true".

As I was about to ask another question a siren went off, with a blaring voice, " **This is not a drill we are under attack, all pilots and gunners to your positions, DO NOT target the transport, I REPEAT this is NOT a DRILL".**

 **A/N:2**

 **I wasn't sure if I should mention it but why not. Another reason why I didn't post was because I didn't want to put any pressure on myself because I had been getting anxiety attacks because of school. And anxiety attacks are one of the worst things to have to deal with because there is very little that can fix it… the only ways I figured that could fix my anxiety was by finishing the upcoming assignment, this didn't work though for tests because nothing except doing the tests could help my anxiety which is kinda hard to do when you are going to sit the test in two days.**


End file.
